The Frenchy One
by Cepphei
Summary: Alors que l'enquête sur l'entreprise Yotsuba piétine et que L cherche des pistes, il va trouver bien plus que ce qu'il n'espérait. Elle semblait être la coupable idéale mais il réalisera que ce que cette fille éveille en lui quelque chose de potentiellement plus dévastateur que Kira himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjouuur ! Aujourd'hui, publication (et écriture) sur un coup de tête. J'ai regardé Death Note pendant les vacances (j'avais commencé il y a trois ans mais j'ai abandonné pour une raison x ou y) et... Je suis tombée littéralement amoureuse de L. Sans blague, cet espèce de panda tout freluquet trop bizarre et trop intelligent pour vivre sur terre me fait craquer. Après avoir lu je ne sais combien de fics Light x L (yaoi 4ever and ever) j'ai décidé d'en faire une. Sauf que là... C'est L x OC ! Moi-même pas très adepte des OC j'ai fini par succomber car je n'arrivais pas à réellement mettre en couple L avec quelqu'un d'autre que Light, sauf que Light est un connard. Donc voici cette fic dont je ne connais pas encore la longueur et qui s'annonce comme un no-man's land en termes de reviews mais que je vais tout de même publier :) Elle ne sera pas parfaite mais je vais tenter d'en faire quelque chose de lisible ;)**

* * *

Light Yagami observait L avait une incrédulité qui n'était même pas feinte.

-Tu me libères ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance, craignant un des plans tordus du détective face à lui.

L hocha la tête et se retourna vers son ordinateur pour se focaliser sur les dossiers concernant Higuchi.

Depuis leur rencontre, L ne cessait de soupçonner Light d'être Kira. Ses pourcentages oscillaient plus ou moins régulièrement en fonction des actions de l'étudiant. Tout ce qu'il faisait était passé au tamis, il était sans relâche accablé des théories du meilleur détective au monde. Pour son père si droit et désireux de voir son fils innocenté, Light avait proposé d'être placé en détention provisoire puis avait accepté sans broncher les menottes qui l'enchaînaient à L pour assurer sa surveillance continuelle. Et maintenant, sans aucune explication raisonnable, il le libérait ? Il aurait dû se réjouir de la nouvelle, mais quand il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure et le bruit métallique de la chaîne qui tomba au sol, son appréhension redoubla.

-Je suppose que ce changement t'étonne. Tu es tendu, Light-kun.

Merde. Cette attitude était celle d'un coupable. Le jeune Yagami le réalisa pleinement en entendant le timbre grave accompagné du ton monotone du détective qui ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers lui pour lui parler.

-Oui... Tu n'avais pas l'air très enclin à me détacher avant un bon bout de temps.

L ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air absorbé par une vidéo issue d'une caméra de surveillance. Ils travaillaient à l'arrestation du nouveau Kira, et il semblait que le tueur soit lié à une entreprise désireuse d'assurer son hégémonie au Japon. Yotsuba. Pour le moment, il n'en savaient pas plus. L avait de nombreuses théories concernant Kira en lui-même. Tout d'abord, que Light l'avait été à un moment ou un autre et qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Puis que le pouvoir de Kira se transmettait. Et enfin que Kira n'était pas unique, donc que plusieurs personnes pouvaient l'être en même temps. Mais cela, L ne pouvait pas le prouver. Ce n'était que des suppositions.

L'enquête était à deux doigts de l'impasse.

Watari fit son apparition, coupe de glace à la pistache en main.

-M. Yagami a-t-il préparé ses affaires ?

Light fronça les sourcils, interrogateur. Il partait ?

-Il y court, lâcha Ryûzaki alias L.

Watari se doutait que L n'allait pas expliquer la situation à Light, aussi il s'en chargea :

-Votre mère et votre soeur veulent que vous reveniez chez vous. Elles ont été intransigeantes sur ce point. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons il est de bon ton de ne pas les contrarier. Nous avons placé de quoi vous surveiller là-bas, finit-il avec son sourire habituel.

Light hocha la tête et demanda :

-Je participe toujours à l'enquête ?

-Moins activement, lui répondit L.

En langage L, cela signifiait "oui". Light était soulagé, il allait presque reprendre une vie d'ado normale. En une demie-heure il avait déjà fait son sac et ses au-revoir.

L fixait toujours l'écran, presque en transe. Ses yeux cernés étaient grand ouverts et il enchaînait les sucres.

-Watari. Appelle les autres, nous tenons un nouveau suspect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dans cette partie je vais alterner entre différentes langues, pour plus d'aisance la traduction apparaîtra (en gras et entre parenthèses) ! On se retrouve en bas ;D**

* * *

Watari s'approcha de l'écran et remarqua qu'une vidéo était lancée. De qualité médiocre, certes, mais elle se trouvait être prise dans l'immeuble des entreprises Yotsuba.

-Où as-tu eu ces extraits de vidéo-surveillance ?

-Wedy, dit simplement L.

Le vieil homme soupira avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Les ex-policiers allaient être de mauvais poil après avoir été convoqués à 20h00.

L se repassait en boucle l'extrait vidéo. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Soit il avait été devancé, ce dont il doutait profondément, soit Light Yagami avait un complice. Ou alors, l'entreprise Yotsuba était actuellement cambriolée. Pas de chance. La vidéo était pixelisée et la personne se camouflait. Sur l'enregistrement, il était 19h00. Ses pieds tapotèrent l'assise du fauteuil sur lequel il se trouvait.

A 20h09, toute l'équipe fut présente, à l'exception de Light. Sans un mot, Ryûzaki tourna l'écran de son ordinateur vers les autres et lança l'extrait.

Une silhouette mince se glissa dans un couloir. Cagoulé, le type suivait un groupe d'hommes d'affaires restés pour une réunion. Après qu'ils furent entrés dans l'ascenseur, l'ombre vérifia l'étage et grimpa les escaliers. L'extrait s'arrêta à ce moment.

-Malgré tout mon respect pour vous, Ryûzaki, je ne comprend pas vraiment l'intérêt de cette vidéo, demanda froidement le père de Light.

Il pensait que ce soir il pourrait enfin voir sa famille au complet lors du dîner, mais cette perspective agréable s'était évanouie au coup de fil de Watari. Sans rien changer de son attitude L expliqua :

-Il y a presque quarante pour cent de chances que cet individu soit lié à Kira d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Matsuda fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Mais depuis que L l'avait froidement envoyé chercher du café alors qu'il proposait son aide, il n'osait plus prendre la parole.

Les directives furent données, et quinze minutes plus tard, tous étaient embusqués au pied de l'immeuble Yotsuba. Selon L, il y avait une possibilité infime que la personne ne soit pas encore sortie du bâtiment. Mais aussi petite soit-elle, il fallait tenter le coup. Toutes les issues étaient surveillées. Personne ne pourrait s'en aller sans être vu. Il était maintenant 20h33, et toujours aucun signe de vie. La nuit était fraîche, éclairée par une lune presque pleine. Matsuda consulta sa montre. Presque 22h00 et personne. Il surveillait une petite porte de sortie, discrète, qui était rarement utilisée. Il entendit des bruits de conversation et Mogi, posté près de l'entrée principale, leur indiqua via les oreillettes qu'il s'agissait des hommes d'affaires en réunion qui rentraient chez eux. L, resté bien au chaud dans l'atelier, observait chaque recoin grâce aux caméras qui venaient d'être installées par Watari. Il se permit un début de sourire. Il avait une _intuition_.

-Tenez vous prêts. S'il est à l'intérieur, il sortira d'ici une dizaine de minutes, avertit-il.

Yagami père sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. Il fallait qu'ils réussissent à l'avoir. Cela disculperait Light, du moins pour un temps. La sueur perlait au front de Matsuda. Il devait faire ses preuves, prouver qu'il était utile. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Quant-à Mogi, il resserra son étreinte sur son arme : On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Vingt minutes s'égrenèrent lentement, dans une tension des plus palpables. Un bruit strident vint alors troubler le calme nocturne. Une alarme.

Les ex-policiers retinrent une exclamation, mais tous restèrent silencieux, à leurs places respectives. L s'approcha de son ordinateur, collant son nez sur l'écran, mais son visage n'exprimait rien de plus qu'à l'habitude.

-Il faut l'intercepter, lança monotonement le jeune homme dans les oreillettes.

La police ne devait pas mettre la main sur le suspect.

Un fracas parvint aux oreilles des hommes sur place, malgré le son hurlant et continu de l'alarme intrusion. Une ombre apparut entre les éclats de verre. La personne venait de sauter par la fenêtre du premier. Après s'être relevée péniblement, elle entama une course désordonnée vers un coin sombre qui lui semblait être le refuge idéal. Mais à peine arrivée à la hauteur des buissons, elle stoppa sa course.

Son dernier souvenir fut celui d'une douleur intense au crâne.

* * *

L avait les yeux rivés sur les écrans, l'index contre la bouche. La jeune fille était à présent attachée à une chaise dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Watari avait désinfecté les coupures qui décoraient son visage et ses mains abîmées, profitant de l'inconscience de leur nouvelle suspecte.

Avoir attrapé un individu de sexe féminin avait profondément décontenancé l'équipe. Même lui, qui avait pourtant gardé cette possibilité dans un coin de sa tête, avait été dubitatif. Mais après tout, ses vidéos étaient extrêmement floues, il s'était tout naturellement fait à l'idée qu'ils attraperaient un homme. Sa faible corpulence aurait dû l'aiguiller.

Toute l'équipe avait été félicitée pour cette capture, et ils avaient eu la permission de rentrer chez eux se reposer.

-J'espère que je ne l'ai pas frappée trop fort ! Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, geignit Matsuda.  
Oui. C'était à Matsuda que revenait l'honneur de _sa_ capture. Il l'avait violemment assommée avec la crosse de son arme à feu. L la quitta des yeux une fraction de secondes pour vérifier l'heure dans le coin inférieur de son ordinateur. 03h01. Il mordilla son pouce. Bientôt elle se réveillerait. Et il pourrait alors tout savoir. La situation tournait définitivement à leur avantage alors que l'enquête était proche de l'impasse quelques heures plus tôt. Ne plus travailler avec la police l'arrangeait bien : dorénavant il pourrait appliquer ses méthodes comme bon lui semblait. Et cet interrogatoire ne laisserait aucune information passer.

Une lumière crue éclairait la fille sous tous les angles, ne laissant pas même une respiration lui échapper. Matsuda regardait avec anxiété sa poitrine se soulever lentement. Elle avait les cheveux noirs mais ses traits fins et accusés étaient clairement caucasiens. Ça, ça avait été la deuxième surprise de la soirée. Européenne, certainement. Ou alors américaine.

Watari apparut sur son écran de surveillance. Il portait des glaçons qu'il alla poser contre la tête de la jeune fille. L appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

-Laisse la.

La voix déformée du détective fit hausser un sourcil au vieil anglais.

-Bien.

Il enleva les cubes de glace et se retira tranquillement. Il était maintenant 03h21. Le temps passait à une lenteur révoltante.

Devant le silence du détective, Matsuda souhaita bonne nuit et s'éclipsa avec une gêne non dissimulée.

L examina une énième fois celle qui apparaissait sur son ordinateur. Sa chevelure nattée dégageait son visage. Quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de la coiffure, caressant ses joues doucement, au rythme de sa respiration. Ses pommettes étaient hautes, ses lèvres fines et incurvées. Sous ses yeux fermés, on distinguait les traînées noires que son mascara avait tracées en coulant. Elles imitaient les cernes de L à la perfection.

_Soigne son apparence._

Sa taille était menue, de même que ses poignets, ses chevilles et sa nuque où folâtraient quelques cheveux.

_Ossature fine mais robuste : a sauté du premier étage de l'immeuble sans que cela ne lui cause de fracture. _

Les yeux noirs et vides du détective retombèrent sur les entailles. Il repensa de nouveau à sa course paniquée.

_Anxieuse. Absence de self-control. Peur de l'imprévu et de l'inconnu. _

Puis, il conclut encore une fois la même chose.

_Deux pour cent de chances qu'elle soit Kira. Quarante pour cent qu'elle soit en relation avec lui._

Quand ils l'avaient ramenée, Mogi avait tout de suite remarqué qu'elle sentait l'alcool. Elle savait quelque chose et l'ivresse l'avait incitée à agir ? Ou alors quelqu'un en avait profité pour l'envoyer dans cet immeuble grâce à la force de la persuasion. Elle n'avait pas le profil-type de l'alcoolique juvénile. Mais là encore il se basait sur les apparences. Il avait hâte de pouvoir en savoir plus.

L eut un petit sourire triomphal. Elle ouvrait péniblement les yeux et il était 03h25.

* * *

Son regard se baissa pour observer les liens qui l'entravaient. Elle se sentait saucissonnée et une douleur intense lui vrillait l'arrière de la tête. Très rapidement elle s'affola. Elle ne pouvait plus faire un geste et l'acier froid de la chaise la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle sentait le métal sous ses cuisses dénudées. Ses vêtements noirs avaient étés changés pour une ample blouse blanche. Elle se tortilla pour essayer de la rabaisser, sans succès. Ses jambes restèrent désespérément découvertes.

-Putain ! siffla-t-elle avec gêne.

Son visage avait rougit puis était devenu blanc. Son souffle devint erratique.

_Pudique. Traumatisme ? _

Les genoux repliés contre lui, L songeait à la meilleure façon d'exploiter cette faiblesse. La captive secoua la tête pour desserrer la corde qui appuyait sur son cou. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa jugulaire. Elle comprit aussitôt et stoppa tout mouvement. C'était un noeud coulant. Son port de tête se fit alors rigide; elle fixait un point droit devant elle.

_Intelligente. _

Ses lèvres tremblaient maintenant, et de grosses larmes s'écrasèrent sur ses joues. Elles les dévalèrent et s'échouèrent sur ses lèvres. On lisait son combat contre les pleurs sur son visage expressif, et L entendait parfaitement les sanglots qu'elle étouffait. Elle pleura longtemps. Elle connut des moments -courts- d'apaisement, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, cela recommençait. Finalement elle atteignit une sorte de désert émotionnel; elle s'était vidée de son angoisse et commençait à se résigner.

Le jeune homme alluma l'interphone.

-Watashi wa Erû desu. Anata wa nihonjin ja nai ? **(Je suis L. Tu n'es pas japonaise ?)**

La voix synthétique résonna dans la petite cellule dépourvue de fenêtre. Elle tressaillit. C'était certainement la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver. Elle eut du mal à comprendre la question posée en japonais. Elle se concentra avec difficulté mais finit par lui répondre péniblement :

-Iie... Watashi wa furansujin desu. **(Non... Je suis française.) **

Elle avait peur et froid. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête qui la lançait affreusement. Si elle était ici, elle était nécessairement suspectée. Autant leur bourrer le crâne avec des informations inutiles pour les empêcher de se focaliser sur ce qui importait le plus. Elle reprit contenance et fit en sorte d'oublier sa posture humiliante.

-Amari nihongo wo hanashimasen. **(Je ne parle pas beaucoup japonais.) **Can i switch to english ? **(Je peux passer à l'anglais ?)**

-Of course you can. **(Bien sûr.)**

L'attitude de la détenue se voulait plus sereine. Mais L sentait qu'elle était tendue. Elle essayait de gagner du temps. Cela lui fit revoir à la hausse ses pourcentages.

-I learnt japanese in comics, so i know many useless sentances...** (J'ai appris le japonais dans les B.D. alors je connais pas mal de phrases inutiles...)**

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge, mais le silence oppressant la fit cesser rapidement. Elle réalisa que son petit manège se retournait contre elle. Elle devait avoir l'air encore plus suspecte. Et stupide aussi. La stupidité était une faiblesse. Or ce type devait absolument ignorer ses failles si elle voulait sortir d'ici.

-Do you know why you're here ?** (Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là?)**

Elle vira rouge écrevisse.

-Evidemment que je sais, marmonna la jeune fille, honteuse.

-Vous pouvez donner votre identité à moi ? demanda L dans un français approximatif.

Il avait un accent qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

-Si votre nationalité reste inconnue, nous pouvons éliminer une piste. Vous n'êtes certainement pas français, L-chan**(*)**.

Il avait failli se faire avoir. Elle était habile. Il avait été sur le point de lui faire remarquer que ce suffixe n'était pas adapté. Moins elle en savait, mieux il se porterait. Elle essayait de le déstabiliser en touchant du doigt la fragilité de son anonymat.

-I'm expecting for your answer. **(J'attend votre réponse.)**

Elle voulait trouver ne serait-ce qu'une trace d'émotion dans la voix codée qui la faisait frissonner. Pas moyen. Soit elle avait à faire au Dalaï-Lama, soit ce type s'en foutait réellement. Le détective à la renommée mondiale ne devait pas son titre au hasard. Le ridicule de ses petits stratagèmes lui faisait prendre conscience de la situation. Jamais elle ne réussirait à sortir d'ici avant la résolution de l'affaire Kira.

-Pourquoi devrais-je donner mon identité ? Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas Kira et que vous n'attendez que mon nom pour me tuer ? Et de toutes façons qu'est-ce que ça vous apportera ? Mon nom... Vous pourriez l'avoir si vous me livriez à la police.

L hocha la tête dans l'atelier, tout en sirotant un café rendu presque solide par la quantité démentielle de sucres qui s'y trouvait. Son regard était rivé sur elle. Cela devenait intéressant.

-So how should I call you ? **(Alors comment devrais-je vous appeler ?) **

La jeune française perçut enfin quelque chose dans son ton : de l'amusement. C'était très discret, elle avait même l'impression de l'avoir imaginé.

-Sarah, finit-elle par répondre.

* * *

**(*) Le suffixe "chan" est utilisé après le nom d'une femme. Il suggère une certaine proximité. Pour un homme on dira "kun".**

**Booon. Un chapitre de taille raisonnable qui met bien dans le bain je pense. J'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle possible au personnage de L (parce que je l'aiiiiiiiiiime.) et j'espère avoir réussi. Sinon, cette chère Sarah n'est autre que... Moi (en 1000 fois mieux évidemment). Je me suis vraiment basée sur mon caractère pour qu'elle soit la plus humaine possible, même s'il est évident que je ne réagirais pas toujours avec autant de self-control (surtout pour la réplique dans laquelle elle refuse de donner son identité ^^ Quelle impertinente) et que bien sûr, sur le coup, j'agirais avec beaucoup plus de maladresse. La scène dans laquelle elle déclenche l'alarme et s'enfuit est en revanche très fidèle à ce que je suis... :P**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) Laissez un petit review s'il vous plaît, ça fait vraiment super plaisir de savoir si ce que l'on écrit est lu (ou pas) !**

**Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sarah ? _

Bien. Il finirait par découvrir sa véritable identité, tôt ou tard. Il avait choisi de ne pas lui bander les yeux comme il l'avait fait pour Misa Amane; il avait tellement plus de moyens pour la faire parler.

Petit à petit, elle reprenait confiance en elle. Ce n'était pas bon. Il coupa l'interphone et nota mentalement l'heure : 03h58. L'interrogatoire commencerait demain. Sarah avait tout son temps. Pour le moment, il voulait régler quelques détails avec Wedy concernant les caméras et les micros qu'elle devait avoir placés un peu partout dans l'immeuble Yotsuba. Il fallait qu'ils explorent toutes les pistes possibles et qu'ils ne laissent rien au hasard. Son regard effleura une dernière fois l'écran.

-Pour mon intrusion chez Yotsuba, je peux tout expliquer ! Lança en anglais la jeune fille.

Elle cherchait des yeux son interlocuteur qu'elle ne pouvait de toutes façons qu'entendre. L vérifia que tout s'enregistrerait pendant son absence, fit quelques réglages, et sauta lestement de son fauteuil.

-V-vous êtes là..? Écoutez-moi !

Agacé, il appuya à contrecœur sur le bouton de l'interphone.

-Oui. Je vous écoute.

Et il sortit de l'atelier.

* * *

_Sarah..._ Quelle bonne idée elle avait eu d'utiliser son deuxième prénom ! Au moins cela aura eu le mérite de faciliter les recherches de ce L. Quelle imbécile ! Où était-elle ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Cette cellule lui faisait perdre tous ses repères. Elle estimait son arrivée à moins de cinq heures plus tôt. Elle savait que ce n'était que le début de sa détention et elle était déjà proche de la crise d'angoisse. Jamais elle ne tiendrait plus de deux jours ! Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si ce qu'elle avait fait chez Yotsuba était vraiment grave. Plus vite elle avouerait, plus vite elle sortirait. Mais pourtant elle se doutait que son raisonnement oubliait un détail : l'entêtement farouche du détective. Et que pour lui, même la vérité lui semblerait douteuse.

-V-vous êtes là...? Écoutez-moi ! Avait-elle presque supplié, ravalant sa fierté.

Le silence reprit ses droits quelques secondes, avant d'être brisé à nouveau.

-Oui. Je vous écoute.

Le ton était redevenu plat, dénué de toute humanité à cause du codeur qui déformait sa voix. Son pouls s'accéléra. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer.

-Si je suis ici, je suppose que vous me soupçonnez d'être Kira ? Commença la française d'une voix qu'elle essayait d'affermir.

_Ne pas avoir l'air concernée. Ne pas avoir l'air suspecte. Ne pas avoir l'air coupable._

Aucune réponse. Jouait-il avec ses nerfs ou s'était-il simplement endormi ? Haletante, elle reprit tout de même :

-Si les meurtres continuent alors que je suis emprisonnée vous aurez la preuve que je suis innocente.

Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait était douloureux : parler tendait la corde qui emprisonnait son cou et elle avait constamment l'impression d'être étranglée.

_Salope de sadique ! _

Oui. Concernant L, Sarah avait sa petite idée. L, elle... Les gens parlaient toujours de lui au masculin, et elle aussi d'ailleurs, mais pourtant il y avait des chances que ce soit en fait une femme. Et puis ce serait tellement plus rocambolesque !

-Et j'avais un peu bu... Bon, je sais que ça n'explique pas tout, mais je vous assure que je ne suis pas Kira. Vous devez me croire !

Personne ne lui répondit cette fois encore. Seule. Elle était définitivement seule. Un gémissement plaintif sortit de sa gorge sans qu'elle puisse le retenir. Pourquoi avait-elle toujours autant de malchance ?

L'interrogatoire avait l'air d'être interrompu. Une technique pour la faire parler ? Réussi. En quelques heures elle avait changé de nombreuses fois de tactique et son attitude allait paraître totalement décousue. Elle tâtonnait et ça se voyait sûrement. Elle n'avait déjà plus envie de résister. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle et tout oublier. Pourquoi était-elle toujours si irréfléchie ? Son cerveau allait exploser, elle ne pouvait plus aligner deux pensées correctes. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, sa petite comédie avait été risible du début jusqu'à la fin. Comment pouvait elle espérer avec autant de force échapper au plus grand détective du monde ? C'était clairement impossible. Elle n'était qu'une fille lambda, certes douée dans de multiples domaines tels que la manipulation ou encore l'art théâtral, mais jamais ses pauvres compétences ne suffiraient à le (ou plutôt la) berner. Les heures furent longues pour Sarah. Le temps semblait vouloir la torturer, lui aussi. Son impatience était ce qui la perdrait. Le sommeil la gagnait malgré tout. Les pics émotifs qu'elle avait atteints l'avaient épuisée. Sa tête bascula légèrement en avant, mais cela suffit à resserrer l'horrible lien qui lui enserrait le cou sans pitié. Rapidement, l'air vint à lui manquer. Elle suffoquait.  
-Au secours, murmura-t-elle en français alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre, et elle tentait obstinément d'inspirer pour lutter contre cette corde qui l'en empêchait. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait avec frénésie; elle devait avoir l'air d'une truite hors de l'eau. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour crier mais réussit seulement à émettre un faible râle. Elle allait crever dans cette putain de cellule.

* * *

Watari soupira. Si L avait laissé cette... Sarah sans surveillance, c'était qu'il avait clairement prévu ce qui allait se passer. Le génie du jeune homme était épatant, bien sûr, mais à la longue il devenait clairement épuisant. Et s'il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard devant la cellule ? Il osait à peine imaginer les conséquences de la mort d'une détenue clandestine.

Non. Ça, c'était ce qu'il voulait que la fille pense. En réalité L avait tout planifié, comme toujours. Il ne jouait pas avec les vies de cette façon.

Le vieil homme venait de couper la corde autour du cou de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci avait du mal à se reprendre. Rouge écarlate, son souffle était irrégulier et légèrement sifflant. Elle avalait l'air à grandes goulées et gardait ses yeux fermement clos, les sourcils froncés.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien et l'avoir fait boire quelques gorgées d'eau, Watari quitta les lieux en direction de l'atelier, non sans avoir fait un détour par les cuisines.

* * *

-Je n'aime pas avoir recours à ce genre de méthodes, énonça tranquillement L quand Watari fit son entrée dans l'atelier, précédé d'un chariot de pâtisseries.

Il hocha la tête et le plus jeune saisit un macaron rose entre son pouce et son index. Il le mit lentement à la hauteur de ses yeux pour l'observer puis le porta à sa bouche.

-Fraise des bois, dit-il simplement à mi-voix.

Puis il visionna les bandes de surveillance de la nuit. Il ne put rien en conclure quant-à l'innocence de Sarah. Son stratagème avait eu son petit effet. Maintenant elle devait être prête à leur servir la vérité sur un plateau d'argent.

Yagami père et fils arrivèrent à ce moment. Le détective posa son regard sur Light et se décala d'une poussée du pied qui fit rouler le siège de bureau de côté. Il voulait qu'il puisse voir l'écran où apparaissait la française.

L'étudiant n'eut pas l'air de la reconnaître. Ou du moins, la réaction qu'il afficha n'en donnait pas l'impression. De toutes façons, Light n'était pas Kira en ce moment, c'était là son intime conviction.

-La trace sur sa gorge ? Demanda le père.

L appuya son menton sur ses genoux.

-J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle aie envie de nous parler aujourd'hui, répondit-il avec neutralité.

Il piocha un autre macaron, jaune foncé cette fois-ci. Yagami n'avait pas l'air satisfait de sa réponse. Matsuda fit son entrée dans l'atelier et leur dit bonjour. Il demanda des nouvelles de leur suspecte, mais L lui annonça, alors qu'il examinait la pâtisserie entre ses doigts :

-J'attends que tout le monde arrive.

Il entama le macaron.

-Café au lait, constata le détective avec sérieux.

Il l'avala tout entier. Matsuda rit un peu bêtement tout en se grattant la nuque. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la jeune fille. Elle ne dormait pas et regardait fixement les barreaux de la prison. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses cheveux plus décoiffés que la veille. Ses mains agrippaient fermement la chaise métallique.

-On va avoir des problèmes si elle est mineure. Ses parents doivent la chercher, fit remarquer Yagami Senior.

L secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de l'inquiéter cette nuit.

-Elle est sûrement au Japon pour ses études, peut-être qu'elle vit en appartement seule, proposa Light.

Celui qui se faisait appeler Ryûzaki opina du chef distraitement. Cette hypothèse était plausible. Elle faisait partie des scenarii qu'il avait imaginé.

Wedy et Aiber firent leur apparition, suivis de près par Mogi.

-Bien. Je vois que tout le monde est là.

Il expliqua rapidement le rôle des deux criminels. Elle pouvait déjouer quasiment tous les systèmes de protection des bâtiments, et lui était particulièrement doué pour s'attirer l'amitié des gens. L leur passa ensuite la vidéo de son premier contact avec Sarah. Yagami trouva que la strangulation était barbare, mais le détective répliqua qu'une pression psychologique intense était obligatoire s'ils voulaient obtenir des résultats rapidement. Une fois cela fait, ils purent commencer l'interrogatoire à proprement parler.

-Vous dîtes ne pas être Kira, Sarah-san. Êtes-vous liée à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Demanda L en anglais.

La française sursauta en entendant le timbre devenu familier se répercuter contre les murs de la pièce où elle était confinée.

-Non.

Sa voix était éraillée.

-Est-ce que les meurtres continuent ? Questionna-t-elle après un silence.

-Oui. Mais cela ne prouve en rien que vous n'êtes pas la complice de Kira. Pourquoi vous trouviez-vous dans l'immeuble de Yotsuba hier soir aux alentours de vingt heures ?

Elle avala sa salive.

-Un de mes amis y était stagiaire.

-Quel est son nom ?

Elle répondit sans hésitation :

-Daisuke. Daisuke Saigô.

-Que vouliez-vous faire ? Enchaîna L.

Il prit une sucette et entreprit de l'ouvrir.

Elle marqua une pause et se mordit la lèvre supérieure.

-Il me parlait souvent de la mort suspecte de l'un des cadres supérieurs. Crise cardiaque. Et il m'avait dit que tous les vendredis soirs, une dizaine hommes qui n'avaient pas besoin de faire des heures supplémentaires restaient. Il trouvait ça étrange.

Tous ceux présents dans l'atelier commencèrent à espérer. Une piste ! L, quant-à lui réussit finalement à ouvrir le bonbon. Il le lécha avec délectation.

Sarah ferma les yeux. Se tut pendant quelques minutes.

-Il est mort il y a six jours.

-Crise cardiaque ? Demanda L, de plus en plus intéressé.

Elle hocha la tête. Il croqua brusquement dans sa sucette et celle-ci se répandit en nombreux morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent sur le bureau.

-Hier après-midi j'étais avec des amis. On a un peu bu, puis on a discuté de Daisuke. Comme on était vendredi, j'ai tout de suite pensé aux réunions dont il m'avait parlé.

Elle rougit un peu.

-Je sais que c'était totalement fou. Mais j'étais presque ivre et... Daisuke est mort d'une façon tellement injuste...

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler. Elle baissa le visage pour qu'on ne voie pas ses yeux brillants. Craquer aussi facilement était honteux pour Sarah. Son hypersensibilité n'avait jamais joué en sa faveur, et là elle passait pour une gourde éprise de justice.

-Alors j'ai rapidement décidé d'aller voir par moi même ce qu'il en était, acheva-t-elle après s'être calmée.

-Et votre ami avait vu juste ?

-Des réunions secrètes avaient effectivement lieu le vendredi soir entre les personnes les plus influentes de Yotsuba. Et j'ai cru entendre Kira être mentionné.

La bouche de Matsuda faisait un «O» parfait.

-Je suis sortie du bâtiment trop tard, l'alarme intrusion venait d'être mise en marche. Je l'ai déclenchée en descendant au premier étage, finit-elle.

-Bien. Toutes ces informations seront vérifiées.

L éteignit l'interphone.

Dans l'atelier régnait une atmosphère proche de l'euphorie.

-On tient une piste ! s'extasia Matsuda avec entrain.

L mordait dans un beignet. Il appela Yotsuba et se renseigna sur les stagiaires, puis annonça que jusque là, les informations étaient exactes. Mogi proposa de libérer Sarah; qui avait selon lui passé trop de temps enfermée puisqu'elle était innocente.

-Nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien.

-Menottez-la comme vous l'avez fait avec Light, suggéra Matsuda.

-Je ne peux pas me menotter à une jeune fille.

-Ce sera toujours plus vivable pour elle que de rester attachée dans cette cellule, dit le père de Light.

-Et la laisser dans une chambre seule, même vidéo-surveillée, me semble un peu risqué dans le cas où elle nous mentirait sur ses motivations, soupira L. Dommage que nous ayons si peu de personnel.

Il accepta donc sans avoir l'air très enthousiaste. « Je vais encore me faire traiter de pervers. » s'était-il résigné.

Light les prévint qu'il devait aller en cours; il commençait à quatorze heures. Watari était déjà descendu à l'étage moins deux et s'apprêtait à libérer Sarah. Mais L fut plus rapide que lui.

-Tu pourras peut-être sortir d'ici si tu donnes ta véritable identité.

Le vieil homme l'entendit et s'arrêta à quelques mètres des barreaux. D'ici elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Sarah se tortilla sur la chaise. Il n'était pas recommandé de livrer son nom véritable par les temps qui couraient. Mais avait-elle le choix ?

-Je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je ne veux pas vous la donner.  
L reconnut que ses inquiétudes étaient justifiées. Et il était mal placé pour les contester, lui qui tenait tant à son anonymat. Alors il demanda à toute l'équipe de sortir. Il coupa l'enregistrement et en informa la jeune fille.

-Je serai le seul à connaître votre identité et je vous promet de ne pas la divulguer.

Elle leva son visage vers le plafond de sa cellule et lâcha un soupir agacé.

-Sérieusement ?

Il -elle ?- ne répondit pas.

-Je vois. Mon nom complet est Ellen Sarah De Kirza. J'ai dix-sept ans et je suis de nationalité française.

L avala une madeleine et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

-Enchanté mademoiselle, murmura-t-il dans la langue de Molière.

* * *

**Buongiorno a tutti, un petit chapitre mais riche en évènements. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Alors ? Notre chère Ellen De Kirza vous semble-t-elle Mary Sue ? (honnêtement je le prendrai plutôt bien, vu qu'on a quasiment le même caractère ^^ être trop parfaite n'est pas un défaut dans la vraie vie, à ce que je sache ;) )**

**Bon je sais bien que j'écris sur un fandom pas hyper actif en ce moment, mais un petit commentaire si vous avez lu serait le bienvenu ;) Je me sens un peu comme les SDF qui font la manche, à quémander mes reviews . J'espère que cette fiction vous plaît, je veux A-BSO-LU-MENT respecter le caractère de L, alors si vous trouvez que ça ne colle pas... Tell me please !**

**Bonne soirée !**


	4. Chapter 4

Les recherches que L fit sur Ellen De Kirza furent approfondies. Toute sa vie avait été passée au peigne fin mais il ne tint pas l'équipe informée des ses résultats. Il continuait d'ailleurs de l'appeler Sarah. Fille d'une certaine Carine Deschamps, elle avait perdu son père à l'âge de quatorze ans. Le fait qu'il soit mort d'une crise cardiaque attira l'attention de L. Ellen habitait effectivement seule dans un appartement, et il trouva dans ses affaires une photo de lui; très brun, il avait l'air d'être originaire d'Europe de l'est ou alors d'Italie. Il avait légué à sa fille son patronyme ainsi que ses cheveux de jais. Nommé François, il avait été mécanicien et fut un père aimant jusqu'à ce que son cœur lâche. Carine s'était alors retrouvée dans une situation difficile. Sans source de revenus et rongée par la dépression, elle sortit difficilement la tête de l'eau en enchaînant les petits boulots. Mais sa détermination et son courage la poussèrent à aller de l'avant. Elle trouva un emploi stable, refit sa vie, plaça Ellen dans un lycée réputé, et ce malgré le prix indécent de son internat.

Quand elle obtint son baccalauréat avec un an d'avance, la jeune fille s'inscrit à la faculté de droit. Passionnée par le Japon, elle s'arrangea pour passer sa deuxième année de licence au pays du soleil levant. Sa mère avait mal prit la décision, inquiétée par la distance qui allait les séparer et par le fait qu'Ellen était encore mineure (même si dans l'année de ses dix-huit ans).Ce fut l'occasion d'une énième dispute, elle partit donc de France fâchée. D'après la date des messages reçus sur le portable de la jeune fille, elle était arrivée ici trois semaines plus tôt.

Il trouva des vêtements dans un placard et mit quelques tenues de rechange dans un sac de voyage qui traînait par terre. Il prit aussi son ordinateur portable, son mobile qui affichait trois appels manqués et sa trousse de toilette. Après une inspection minutieuse en quête d'indices, L referma la porte de l'appartement et une fois rentré à l'atelier il remit la clé où il l'avait trouvée : dans la poche du jean noir de la française.

Watari ne manqua pas de remarquer le large sac que L portait à l'épaule.

-Je savais qu'une promenade vous ferait le plus grand bien, lui dit-il avec un air entendu. Je peux détacher mademoiselle Sarah et la faire sortir maintenant ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

* * *

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait face à Ellen. Légèrement voûté, il avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs et de larges cernes noirs.

-Je suis L.

Sa voix traînante accompagnée de son timbre profond et grave dégageait un charme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Il parlait presque à voix basse et avait le regard franc.

Alors c'était lui ? Le plus grand détective du monde ? Elle pensait qu'il aurait au moins la quarantaine. Aucune expression ne se lisait sur son visage blême. Les mains dans les poches, il la fixait intensément. Il attendait une réaction ?

-Et ?

Il reporta ses yeux sur son sorbet, puis sur elle à nouveau. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, approcha son visage du sien. _Trop près._ L se décida finalement à parler.

-Tes yeux sont presque aussi bleus que ma glace à la menthe.

Pas d'intonation, rien ne transparaissait dans son timbre.

Elle faillit répliquer que ses yeux étaient vert d'eau et que le simple adjectif "bleu" ne suffisait pas à nommer leur teinte si unique. Mais elle se rappela aussitôt qu'elle était face à L.

Il donna deux coups de langue sur sa glace et l'informa qu'elle pourrait se changer si elle le désirait. Ellen se rappela alors l'indécente blouse et tira dessus pour cacher la haut de ses cuisses, les joues roses.

-C'est pas gratuit, grinça-t-elle quand elle croisa le regard observateur de L.

Il posa un doigt sur son menton le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Ah bon ?

Elle fut sur le point de le gifler mais choisit plutôt d'arracher ses vêtements des mains du brun pour ensuite partir se changer. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'une veste en jean, d'un pantalon noir, et d'une paire de converses blanches accordées avec un T-shirt de la même couleur dont le col était joliment brodé.

Cette fois encore, les yeux de L se firent insistants. Il paraissait hésiter à prendre la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? rugit Ellen.

-Ça te va bien.

Le compliment la surprit, et le détective en profita pour lui annoncer à ce moment-là qu'ils resteraient menottés ensembles jusqu'à la résolution de l'enquête Kira. Elle était toujours considérée comme suspecte et même s'il n'avait rien trouvé de compromettant chez elle cela ne suffisait pas à l'innocenter. Ellen s'était fermement opposée à l'idée, le traita de pervers et d'enfoiré. Il dût la rassurer sur le fait qu'ils seraient détachés pendant une demi-heure chaque jour pour qu'ils puissent se changer et se doucher et qu'évidemment ils dormiraient dans des lits séparés. Elle se calma mais sa colère ne retomba pas totalement.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour remonter à l'atelier, et alors que le silence s'épaississait, il précisa qu'elle devrait à présent l'appeler Ryûzaki, comme toute l'équipe le faisait, et qu'elle resterait Sarah durant le temps de son séjour comme elle avait demandé de garder l'anonymat elle aussi. Elle acquiesça sans un mot, puis explosa alors qu'ils remontaient le long couloir dépourvu de fenêtres qui menait à l'atelier.

-Non mais sérieusement ?! Des menottes !

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué la situation, objecta le jeune homme avec patience.

Elle se détourna quelques secondes pour essuyer ses yeux déjà humides. L comprit mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avait environ soixante-quinze pour cent de chances d'être atteinte d'hypersensibilité.

-Tu pleures souvent.

-Ta gueule ! Hoqueta Ellen.

L ne s'en offusqua pas.

Elle se refit une contenance et ouvrit la porte au bout du couloir pour se retrouver face à Mogi, Matsuda, Watari et Sôichiro Yagami.

-Euh... Ohayo gosaimasu. **(Bonjour.)**

Quelques « bonjour » timides furent lancés, puis petit à petit un brouhaha de phrases en japonais envahit la pièce. Ils parlaient tous en même temps et la française ne comprenait pas grand chose d'autre que des mots esseulés qui ne signifiaient rien à proprement parler. Quand ils finirent par remarquer son air dubitatif, tous se turent.

-A partir de maintenant nous parlerons en anglais, les informa L.

Matsuda soupira.

-Mais je parle super mal anglais ! Gémit-il.

-T'as qu'à lire du Shakespeare, suggéra Mogi avec un clin d'œil.

-Bon, vous avez fini vous deux ? Pires que des enfants, gronda Yagami.

L se racla bruyamment la gorge afin d'attirer leur attention.

-J'ai dit : en anglais.  
Il s'adressa ensuite à Ellen :

-Tâche d'apprendre rapidement à comprendre le japonais.

Elle hocha la tête. Le détective prit les menottes que Watari lui tendait et en passa une. Il fit signe à Ellen de lui tendre le bras, ce qu'elle fit avec réticence. Il glissa la seconde menotte à son poignet et elle sentit ses mains froides contre sa peau. Elle retira la sienne avec empressement. Ensuite L expliqua l'affaire Kira en long, en large et en travers à la jeune fille de façon à ce qu'elle se rende utile dans leurs recherches. Tout leur matériel était à sa disposition, dans la mesure où elle restait avec L pour l'utiliser.

-Comme si j'avais le choix, grogna-t-elle.

Pour étayer ses propos elle secoua sa main, faisant cliqueter la chaîne qui était quasiment longue d'un mètre.

-Ta situation pourrait être pire, ne te plains pas trop Sarah-chan, conseilla le détective, les mains dans les poches.

Aucune inflexion de sa voix ne venait la mettre en garde quant à l'agacement dudit Ryûzaki, mais elle sentait qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire des menaces en l'air.

Il alla s'asseoir à un poste et Ellen fut contrainte de le suivre. Elle prit place là où Light se mettait habituellement et alluma un ordinateur pour commencer à lire les informations concernant les employés qui se réunissaient tous les vendredis soirs. Mais le bruit ambiant de la salle -Mogi qui tapait sur son clavier, Matsuda qui reniflait, et surtout Ryûzaki qui mangeait sans cesse- l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle grinça des dents alors qu'il faisait bruisser des papiers de bonbons puis vit un casque qui trônait sur l'unité centrale.

_Le Graal._

Elle le brancha et alla sur YouTube pour mettre We Will Rock You de Queen et monta le son.

Elle reprit sa lecture en tapotant sur le bureau.

-Buddy you're a boy make a big noise... commença Ellen à chanter tout bas.

Puis elle s'arrêta en se rappelant qu'elle se trouvait dans la base secrète du plus grand détective du monde.

Elle était beaucoup plus productive maintenant qu'elle n'était plus gênée par les nuisances sonores des autres et une heure se passa au rythme de Pink Floyd, Korn et Linkin Park. Elle soupira alors qu'elle finissait de lire les infos concernant un certain Higuchi et entreprit de s'étirer. Mais alors qu'elle étendait les bras, sa main gauche toucha quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle se retourna et sursauta en voyant L et sa tête de dépressif narcoleptique, les genoux ramenés contre lui, ses yeux noirs la fixant avec curiosité.  
-Putain, Ryûzaki, haleta-t-elle en riant.

Elle fit glisser le casque sur le côté pour découvrir une de ses oreilles.

-Sarah-chan avance-t-elle dans son travail ?

-Mmmh... Oui et non. Dans cette liste ils ont tous l'air suspects. J'ai regardé leurs activités, les éléments que l'on connait de leur personnalité... A part ce Higuchi qui a l'air vraiment étrange, je ne vois personne se démarquer.

Il acquiesça, et elle reprit :

-Je sais bien que juger les gens aussi rapidement mène forcément à faire des erreurs mais ce type a l'air imbu de pouvoir, désireux de faire ses preuves et peu scrupuleux.

-En somme, le coupable idéal, s'enthousiasma Matsuda qui s'était posté derrière L.

Il était impressionné par les déductions de la jeune fille.

-Oui. Mais ça me semble trop évident. Je suis sûre que ce Higuchi détourne notre attention du tueur. C'est un stéréotype du parfait Kira.

-Ouaaah, Sarah-san tu es vraiment intelligente !

-Merciiii ! Lui répondit-elle en français avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

L avait l'air perplexe, une sucette dans la bouche.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça...

Il appela Sôichiro Yagami et Mogi pour leur demander s'ils avaient des pistes.

-Pas grand chose, soupira Mogi, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont pour la plupart susceptibles d'être Kira.

Yagami n'en dit pas plus. L demanda à Ellen d'expliquer sa théorie à nouveau, et tous l'approuvèrent, impressionnés. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, et L ne dit rien quand il remarqua que la jeune fille ne travaillait plus et surfait simplement sur internet. Elle se renseignait sur l'actualité en France. Vers dix-neuf heures Yagami et Mogi rentrèrent chez eux.

-Onaka ga suita ! **(J'ai faim !)** s'écria Ellen.

Matsuda approuva et ils supplièrent tous les deux L pour aller dîner. Il commanda des pizzas qui arrivèrent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et les deux affamés se jetèrent dessus.

-Tu manges pas, Ryûzaki ? Questionna l'élégante jeune fille la bouche pleine.

Il lui répondit par la négative sans pour autant quitter son écran des yeux. Elle haussa les épaules et recommença à papoter joyeusement avec Matsuda. Les deux s'entendaient très bien et Ellen aimait embêter l'ex-policier. Ils discutaient depuis un bon moment déjà et elle lui racontait comment elle avait cloué le bec d'un garçon un peu trop fier à son goût.  
-Quoi ?! Tu l'as embrassé ? S'écria Matsuda, devenu subitement rouge pivoine.

-Il m'avait provoquée ! Je savais que ça l'énerverait, alors j'ai mis ma conscience de côté pendant trois secondes, tenta-t-elle de se justifier, surprise de la réaction du jeune homme.

-Et ? Il s'est passé quoi après ?

-Il était tellement vexé qu'il a arrêté de me mépriser et est même devenu poli.

L'attitude béate de Matsuda face aux récits de la française saoulait profondément L, qui, une fois les dossiers lus et relus, le congédia presque froidement.

-Il n'est que vingt-deux heures, rappela Ellen.

-Plus rien à faire pour aujourd'hui. J'attends le compte-rendu de Wedy ainsi que celui d'Aiber. A ta place je me reposerais.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur en silence et il lui montra leur chambre. Quand elle vit L s'asseoir dans un fauteuil elle lui demanda s'il comptait dormir et si oui à quelle heure. « Je dors très peu » fut sa seule réponse. Elle se jeta sur son lit toute habillée et prit son ordinateur portable.

Ellen tira sur la chaîne pour pouvoir s'allonger confortablement. L fut forcé de quitter son fauteuill pour aller s'accroupir sur son lit. Elle lut quelques pages internet, regarda des publicités pour des jeux vidéos et s'extasia devant la nouvelle console de Nintendo.

-C'est sympa ce concept de détection de mouvement, mais ça doit être hors de prix, soupira-t-elle.

Elle referma son laptop et le posa sur la table de chevet.

Roulée en boule sur les couvertures, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre, elle ne fut pas longue à s'endormir.

* * *

-Debout.

-Putain, Ryûzaki ! hurla Ellen, le cœur battant à vive allure.

Il était accroupi devant son lit, ses yeux cernés dardés sur elle et son index appuyant sur son épaule.

Le visage toujours vierge de toute expression du jeune homme était à quelques centimètres du sien. Il repartit et la traîna derrière lui à la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents. Elle remarqua sa propre trousse de toilette sur une étagère et décida de faire de même.

-'u de'rais 'e b'ocher 'es dents p'us chouvent.

-'ai 'ien comp'is.

Elle cracha dans l'évier.

-Avec toutes les sucreries que tu manges tu devrais te brosser les dents plus souvent.

Il éluda en la détachant et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche, se changea et démêla ses cheveux à grand peine. On frappa à la porte.

-Dépêche-toi. Fin de la demi-heure dans trois... deux...

Elle sortit en trombe donc sans prendre le temps de sécher sa tignasse dégoulinante pour se retrouver à nouveau enchaînée à L, qui avait changé de T-shirt.

La matinée leur parut courte : entre les briefings avec Wedy et Aiber qui confirmèrent que tout se passait comme prévu et la visite de Light qui voulait savoir où en était l'affaire et qui écouta les conclusions de l'équipe avec attention, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer.

Le début d'après-midi fut moins prometteur. On était lundi, ils avaient exploité au maximum les dossiers sur les suspects et attendaient vendredi prochain pour voir la réunion. Aujourd'hui L avait dispensé l'équipe de venir et Matsuda décida d'aller voir des amis. Watari, L et Ellen se retrouvèrent donc seuls à partir de treize heures.

-J'ai une Playstation 2 dans mon appart, informa-t-elle innocemment le détective.

-Tu voudrais y jouer ?

Elle sourit. Il lui demanda si elle serait gênée que Watari aille la chercher.

-Tu ne t'es pas posé autant de questions quand t'as fouillé mon appart après avoir trouvé mes clefs dans ma poche...

-Je m'en excuse.

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

Ryûzaki la regarda, mordillant son pouce.

-C'était de l'humour, crut bon d'expliquer la jeune fille.

Il inclina la tête de côté. Ce type avait définitivement un problème avec les relations sociales de base.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de rire, ça me vexe que tu ne daignes même pas réagir ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un air faussement outré.

Dubitatif, il hocha la tête et murmura :

-L'être humain est un animal bien étrange.

-Et quand je te regarde, ta phrase prend tout son sens, glissa Ellen avec un sourire.

-Alors tu me trouves étrange ?

-Étrange..? Non, ce n'est pas le mot. C'est juste que tu es spécial.

Elle se reprit rapidement :

-Mais c'est pas péjoratif, hein ! Loin de là.

-Spécial ? répéta-t-il.

Elle remarqua que leurs sièges d'ordinateurs étaient proches et que son regard était ancré dans le sien. Pourquoi était-il si vide ? La lumière des ordinateurs rendaient son teint plus blanc encore que d'habitude et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient envie de les toucher. Le néant de ses yeux l'attiraient inexplicablement, le temps sembla se figer. Ils étaient à présent si proches que le souffle lent du détective venait s'échouer contre sa clavicule.

-Je crois que Sarah-chan est un génie qui s'ignore, déclara-t-il avec son éternel air absent avant de se tourner vers Watari qui revenait avec la console de jeux.

* * *

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs :) J'espère que vous allez bien, moi je suis en pleine effervescence cérébrale à cause de cette fiction qui me plait énormément. Par là je ne veux pas dire que j'écris un chef-d'oeuvre, simplement que je prend beaucoup de plaisir à réfléchir à la suite de l'intrigue et à l'écriture. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas et je pense que les dates de publications sont un bon indicateur ;)**

**Elsa : Oui, je pense que pour tout le monde Death Note semble un peu lointain ^^ Je vais tâcher de ne pas te décevoir pour la suite et maintenir le niveau, mais je sens que ça va devenir de plus en plus périlleux à cause de l'évolution de l'intrigue qui va me confronter à un L en situation totalement inconnue. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais réussir à caler sa personnalité dans tout ça mais je croise les doigts pour ne pas tout rater ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

Ellen releva des yeux intrigués sur L. Il venait vraiment de la qualifier de « génie » ? Elle eut un sourire de satisfaction qu'elle tenta à peine de réfréner. Elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer mais elle adorait les compliments. Heureusement, Ryûzaki ne la regardait pas alors que son visage rayonnait. Pendant ce temps, Watari avait posé la Playstation à terre, fixant avec un sourcil haussé les câbles qu'il avait en main. La française le regardait attentivement. Il reprit la console et vint la poser sur un bureau, à côté de l'écran d'une télévision. Il commença à enlever quelques fils qu'il soupçonnait d'être inutiles et observa les prises avec curiosité. Il tenta quelques branchements malheureux et alluma la télé qui afficha un bleu peu encourageant. Il éteint l'écran et recommença à tripoter les câbles, brancha et débrancha pour arriver toujours au même résultat. Ellen se leva finalement, entraînant L et son fauteuil à roulettes à sa suite.

-Donnez-moi ça, souffla-t-elle avec un visage qu'elle rendit compatissant par pure politesse.

Elle changea une prise de place et appuya sur un des boutons de la télévision après l'avoir rallumée. L'écran fut à nouveau bleu, elle pressa une touche de la télécommande pour faire apparaître l'écran d'accueil estampillé « Playsation 2 ».

-Voilà.

Le vieil homme passa ses mains dans son dos et sa moustache immaculée remua sensiblement. Elle devina que ses lèvres s'étaient incurvées dans une expression souriante.

Elle prit sa manette et s'assit sur un siège, face à la télé, puis sortit précautionneusement un disque hors de sa boîte. Elle l'inséra dans le lecteur avec un air béat. Le détective se gratta le crâne. Il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire que de l'observer. Le menu principal de Final Fantasy X éclaira la pièce, et Ellen s'empressa de presser la touche croix pour lancer le chargement de sa partie.

Elle grogna-t-elle quand elle vit qu'elle avait quitté sa dernière partie face à un boss particulièrement long à battre*.

Elle entama le combat, échoua, changea de tactique, échoua encore.

-Ok. Je crois que j'ai le truc, murmura la jeune fille avec un rictus sombre.

Elle opta pour des alternances régulières entre une formation attaquante et une autre défensive. Un classique, à la nuance près qu'elle décida à la dernière minute de sacrifier des chimères* pour garder ses personnages sains et saufs. Elle sentait les touches de la manette glisser sous ses doigts; elle avait les mains légèrement moites, mais n'abandonna surtout pas si proche du but.

-Alors ?! Qui c'est qu'a des couilles ici ? Certainement pas toi, mon petit Seymour en sucre... Rentre chez ta mère, elle t'a fait des crêpes, hurla Ellen dans un élan d'enthousiasme victorieux.

Elle sauvegarda avec empressement mais quelqu'un vint briser son délire extatique.

-Techniquement... Ces « couilles »... Tu ne les as pas non plus, Sarah-chan, la contredit Ryûzaki, dubitatif.

Elle soupira.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Gloussa la brune avec un air suggestif.

Elle était sur le point d'expliquer que c'était une expression française, mais s'arrêta aussitôt de parler quand elle vit la cinématique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

La célèbrissime scène du baiser entre les deux personnages principaux. Elle fixa l'écran en tentant de rester stoïque, ce qui marchait plutôt bien au début. Mais l'ambiance, la musique, tout la menait à sa perte. Elle replia ses genoux contre elle et remonta le haut de son T-shirt pour cacher ses joues rouges dedans. Tidus embrassait Yuna, mais évidemment elle était vouée à une mort certaine. Un destin tragique. Le genre de chose qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Elle continua de regarder avec un air qu'elle voulait indifférent mais sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler nerveusement. Elle capitula. Sa main tremblotante saisit la télécommande pour éteidre l'écran sans plus de cérémonies.

-Bon, assez de niaiseries pour aujourd'hui, essaya de rire Ellen.

Mais cela sonna faux.

-Tu étais sur le point de pleurer, trouva utile de commenter Ryûzaki, juché sur son fauteuil comme un corbeau de mauvais augure.

Elle prétendit avoir faim et demanda timidement à Watari si elle pouvait avoir à manger, un peu honteuse de réclamer un goûter à son âge. Ellen remarqua que L n'avait rien mangé d'autre qu'un repas normal ce midi. Pourtant, du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle l'avait toujours vu avec quelque chose dans la bouche, il grignotait sans cesse des sucreries.

Watari arriva avec un sachet de bonbons et des biscuits. Alors qu'elle entamait le paquet de gâteaux, elle vit la main fine du détective piocher dedans. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, pour faire bonne mesure. Elle guetta ses mouvements du coin de l'œil et frappa ses doigts quand il les aventura encore dans ses biscuits.

-C'est quoi ces manières, gronda-telle gentiment.

Il la fixa.  
-Venant de quelqu'un d'aussi vulgaire que toi, cette remarque n'a aucun sens, dit-il tout en profitant de l'inattention d'Ellen pour lui voler un bonbon.

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard courroucé.

-La façon dont je parle ne regarde que moi.

-Faux. Dans la mesure où je peux entendre ton langage des plus grossiers, cela me concerne également, rétorqua le jeune homme en piquant encore une fois dans le paquet malgré les tentatives de dissuasion de la française.

Elle agitait le paquet et faisait en sorte qu'il soit hors de portée. Raté. Il n'hésitait pas à presque se coucher sur elle pour lui voler sa propre nourriture, lui coupant la respiration par la même occasion. _Trop de proximité_.

-Si je n'étais pas enchaînée à un_ putain de bordel de merde_ de détective, nous n'en serions pas là très cher.

Elle avait prononcé les insultes de façon à ce qu'il les entende clairement malgré son ton doucereux et recula brusquement, manquant de déséquilibrer L qui pesait de tout son poids sur elle.

Il n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier et tira avec sur la chaîne, faisant s'étaler par terre Ellen. Elle tomba de sa chaise dans un bruit sourd. Il tira encore de façon à la remettre à sa hauteur. Il avait beau être mince, voir même carrément maigre, sa force n'était plus à démontrer.

Il la toisa, son menton sur ses genoux, tenant fermement la menotte.

-Au prochain mot ordurier que tu emploies je te renvoie dans ta cellule, prévint-il.

Il était resté de marbre, mais cela n'empêcha pas Ellen de prendre les menaces au mot. Elle se dégagea avec force et envoya au loin le siège de bureau de L... En se rappelant trop tard qu'il la traînerait derrière lui. Sa joue gauche expérimenta la brûlure de moquette, façon fort originale de se faire mal, et une des ses hanches heurta un coin de table tandis qu'elle se relevait. Retenant avec difficulté un juron bien senti en pensant au bleu qui n'allait pas tarder à apparaître, elle se dirigea vers sa Playstation avec agacement : Ryûzaki la suivait comme un boulet attaché à la cheville d'un détenu caricatural. Elle mit un autre disque dans sa Playstation et décida d'ignorer royalement le détective, rancunière. Il en profita pour manger son quatre heures, et elle se retint difficilement de réagir, son poing prêt à atterrir sur la figure du profiteur. Sa joue était chaude; elle allait ressembler à une femme battue le lendemain.

Les vingt-quatre premières heures n'étaient toujours pas passées, et elle avait déjà envie de trouver une scie à métaux pour se délivrer du contrariant personnage proclamé meilleur détective au monde. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus : le fait qu'elle ait été attrapée presque ivre, tentant un geste de bonté pure totalement ridicule, ou alors celui qu'il l'ait enfermée et qu'il n'ait pas besoin de grand chose de plus pour qu'elle avoue. Ou encore peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il l'aie vu pleurer au moins deux fois, et ce seulement en moins d'une journée. Fait notable qui devait avoir facilité ses analyses comportementales et donné un résultat de type « maniaco-dépressive étrange et désespérée, merci de contacter les services psychiatriques au plus vite, je suis enchaîné à cette pauvre fille depuis bien trop longtemps déjà ». En fait, les raisons d'être contrariée s'entassaient douloureusement dans sa conscience. Tant qu'elle resterait ici elle aurait du mal à être de bonne humeur.

Elle était en situation de faiblesse et ne devait pas se voiler la face à ce sujet. Que connaissait-elle de lui ? Rien, mis à part son addiction au sucre - c'était ce qu'elle avait fini par conclure de son comportement alimentaire singulier –, le fait qu'il ne dormait que très peu, ses difficultés à se socialiser qu'on pouvait presque qualifier d'autisme... Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas exactement le néant dans sa base de données mentale puisqu'elle aurait pû continuer comme ça encore longtemps. Mais cela ne lui offrait que peu de moyens de pression, d'autant plus qu'être constamment attachée à lui limitait grandement sa marge de manœuvre. Songeait-elle à l'évasion? Pas vraiment, elle savait que c'était une idée des plus vaines et qu'elle gagnerait plus en coopérant avec ce type. Elle souhaitait simplement venger son orgueil blessé, en bonne petite susceptible qu'elle était. Faire la tête n'arrangerait rien à ce sujet et ne ferait que conforter L dans ses opinions.

Une minute.

Depuis quand accordait-elle de l'importance à ce qu'il pensait d'elle ? S'il ignorait ses véritables travers et qu'il les confondait avec ceux qu'elle laissait voir, en quoi cela la gênait-elle ? Elle souffla et se rendit compte que ses réflexions n'avaient ni queue ni tête et que penser de façon incessante ne faisait absolument pas passer le temps mais que cela la faisait perdre sa partie.

-Put... commença Ellen, pour finalement jeter un coup d'œil furtif à L.

Il semblait absorbé par la contemplation d'une tâche sur le bureau et fronçait les sourcils.

Elle vit qu'il n'était que 16:15 et laissa s'échapper un soupir.

-Sarah-chan ne s'amuse pas ?

Elle ne dit rien, en pleine réflexion sur le sens de la vie. Lui fixait toujours la tâche avec une moue de dégoût. Il ignorait ce que c'était et surtout qui l'avait faite, mais il se promit d'élucider ce mystère au pus tôt.

-Je vais lire, prévint-il en se levant, forçant Ellen à quitter son jeu.

Elle se félicita d'avoir sauvegardé quelques secondes plus tôt et le suivit sans grande conviction. Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit sur une salle spacieuse et délicieusement ensoleillée. Cela changeait de l'atelier abondamment éclairé par des néons qui la faisaient se sentir au rayon frais d'un supermarché. Il partit choisir un livre et elle fit de même. Sa main tomba sur un manuscrit qui lui rappela un ami : La Divina Commedia, de Dante, en V.O. Elle le feuilleta longuement avant de tomber sur l'extrait qui l'intéressait. Elle plaça le livre face à Ryûzaki, qui avait déjà fait son choix depuis un bout de temps, et récita en italien avec théâtralité.

-La vostra nominanza è color d'erba, che viene e va, e quei la discolora per cui ella esce de la terra acerba. **(Votre renommée est comme l'herbe, qui vient et s'en va : le soleil la décolore qui l'a fait sortir de terre encore jeunette.) **

-Dois-je y voir une menace ou simplement est-ce votre lucidité qui parle, Sarah-chan ?

Elle sourit en l'entendant la vouvoyer.

-A toi de voir, Ryûzaki.

Elle n'utilisait pas les suffixes volontairement; elle savait qu'il était particulièrement impoli de s'adresser à quelqu'un de la sorte.

Il hocha la tête et partit s'asseoir.

_Presque soixante-cinq pour cent de chances que son père soit d'origine italienne._

Ellen referma le livre et suivit Ryûzaki.

Elle avait appris l'italien chez ses grands-parents paternels, en Toscane. Durant une grande partie de son enfance, elle passa la moitié de l'année chez eux et retrouvait là-bas un ami qui lui était cher, Pietro. Tous deux étaient opposés comme le jour et la nuit mais se complétaient si bien qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Elle adorait grimper sur les toits bas des maisons pour bouquiner quand lui aimait à rester cloîtré chez lui pour finir ses devoirs. Elle avait le goût du risque et aimait l'aventure alors qu'il était beaucoup plus réticent à tenter de nouvelles expériences. Pietro était la prudence même. Il arrivait souvent à prévoir les conséquences des bêtises d'Ellen mais elle préférait foncer tête baissée sans avoir cure des conseils avisés de son ami. Son père lui faisait lire les œuvres classiques italiennes et voulait lui donner les bases d'une culture solide. Et il ne manquait jamais de citer Dante dans chacun de ses discours sur l'éducation, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire Ellen. Du haut de ses sept ans elle n'hésitait pas à se moquer de Pietro à ce sujet. « Moi aussi je connais Dante par cœur grâce à ton père » pouffait-elle. Si à cette époque elle avait pu deviner que ces citations de la Divine Comédie lui serviraient...

-Tu souris, lui fit remarquer Ryûzaki d'une voix blanche.

Les coins de ses lèvres s'affaissèrent. Évidemment. Elle rêvait des paysages arides de son pays favori, au chant des cigales et à la reposante solitude de la campagne, et elle était ici. Non pas qu'elle n'aimât pas le Japon. Non, le problème était tout autre.

-J'essayais de m'évader, dit-elle le poing sur le cœur et les yeux fermés, figée dans une pose qu'elle voulait lyrique.

Il ne leva pas un œil de son livre -du Kant ?-, au grand regret d'Ellen qui tint pourtant la position de longues secondes.

Elle lut trois pages du livre et bailla. Quelle idée de prendre celui-là. Elle connaissait déjà l'histoire et pouvait remercier chaudement le papa de Pietro.

Elle laissa son regard couler vers la baie vitrée et vit Tokyo dans toute sa splendeur. Baignés dans la lumière de la fin d'après-midi, les gratte-ciels l'éblouissaient. Un horizon découpé par les immeubles. Elle se sentit tout à coup minuscule face à cette ville grouillante et démesurée. Le sentiment d'être insignifiante la rassura autant qu'il l'angoissait. Elle remarqua le balcon et voulut y aller, mais la chaîne tinta alors qu'elle tendait son bras pour se relever. Elle s'effondra dans le fauteuil bruyamment, renonçant. Tokyo s'offrait à elle, et bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas assouvir son envie de découvrir cette ville dont elle avait encore tout à apprendre. Déçue ? C'était un peu plus que ça.

Elle trépignait. Le silence de la pièce l'oppressait et l'attitude indifférente de Ryûzaki lui donnait envie de courir. Et de crier aussi.

_Un lion en cage_, pensa L en l'entendant remuer. Il se demanda combien de temps elle tiendrait. Son tempérament s'affirmait d'heures en heures, et sans s'en rendre compte elle contredisait le personnage qu'elle s'était créé. C'était comme si elle se trouvait dans une perpétuelle hésitation entre ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle voulait avoir l'air d'être. A n'importe qui d'autre elle aurait paru paradoxale. Mais il lisait en elle. Et elle était perdue. Lui de même, d'ailleurs. Il n'arrivait pas à démêler le vrai du faux. Laquelle de ses réactions était feinte ? Il était sûr qu'Ellen elle même ne le savait pas. Et c'était ce qui faisait d'elle une bien meilleure actrice que Light Yagami.

La respiration de la française se calma. Elle prenait sur elle, posant doucement sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé où elle était vautrée.

Honnêtement ? Il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse être Kira. Pourtant son instinct lui disait de se méfier d'elle. Elle devançait Light sur l'enquête, se révélait potentiellement plus fausse que lui... Sous des dehors plus qu'humains pouvait se cacher un monstre. Il en avait fait l'expérience de nombreuses fois au cours de ses enquêtes. Elle avait l'air faible. Qu'en était-il vraiment ?

Un test se révélait plus que nécessaire.

* * *

Light était profondément troublé. Il avait été congédié par L si rapidement... Cette Sarah était sa nouvelle suspecte ? Fort bien, au moins il n'avait plus le détective sur le dos. Il revenait tranquillement de l'université et reçut un message. _Encore_. Misa était vraiment collante. Il était bien conscient de la chance qu'il avait de sortir avec un mannequin célèbre mais n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Il regarda son portable, fatigué. Elle voulait absolument le voir d'ici une demi-heure. En voyant qu'il n'était que 17:35 son malaise se concrétisa. Il avait largement le temps pour un rendez-vous.

* * *

-Light-kun ! S'enthousiasma Misa en sautillant.

Il lui sourit, légèrement gêné d'être affiché en publique.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu avais l'air pressée de me voir, lui répondit le jeune homme avec une politesse distante.

-Je voulais simplement passer un bon moment avec toi !

Elle s'approcha de son oreille pour chuchoter "viens"et l'entraîna hors du parc où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Ils marchèrent une quinzaine de minutes en parlant de la météo. Cette fille ? _Belle mais ennuyeuse._ Trop irréfléchie. Pas totalement stupide mais terriblement prévisible. Il avait du mal à trouver ce qui le saoûlait autant chez elle, peut-être son attitude servile et dénuée de fierté ? Peu importait, les faits restaient inchangés : son charme était quasi-inexistant.

Alors qu'elle lui racontait le tournage de sa dernière publicité, Light se demandait où elle voulait en venir, même s'il avait déjà quelques doutes. Ils étaient maintenant dans le hall d''un immeuble dont elle connaissait le code et ils prirent l'ascenseur pour arriver sur le pallier d'un appartement.

-C'est chez toi.

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement et Light la trouva encore plus enjouée que d'habitude. Ils entrèrent et elle lui dit de se mettre à l'aise. Elle partit en direction de sa chambre avec un clin d'œil. Les soupçons de l'étudiant quant aux intentions de Misa redoublèrent. Elle comptait faire quoi exactement ? Cette cruche allait se mettre nue et préparer un truc kitsch, du même style de ce que l'on pouvait voir dans ces films pornos pour gamins pré-pubères ? Il la voyait déjà enduite de crème chantilly et allongée sur son lit. Il réprima un frisson de dégout. Il aimait que _ça_ reste basique. Ce genre de cinéma le faisait beaucoup rire, mais là il se sentait simplement nauséeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue de la décoration assez... Glauque de la pièce. On retrouvait bien le style vestimentaire du mannequin : très sombre et teinté d'une aura gothique difficilement explicable -des cierges ? Des crucifix ? Où ça ?-, l'endroit n'était pas exactement chaleureux.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Light-kun !

Il hésita à se retourner et eut presque un soupir de soulagement en la voyant habillée. Elle tenait tout contre sa poitrine un petit cahier noir. Elle lui tendit, ses yeux clairs emplis d'espoir.

-Merci Light-kun. Merci pour tout ce que as fait pour moi.

Il le saisit et une vive douleur l'étreignit. Sa tête le brûlait et il hurla sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il perdait ses repères, tout tournait autour de lui. Il se sentit défaillir, mais Misa le retint et le fit s'asseoir sur le sofa. Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux la réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

_Je suis Kira et je vais tuer L. _

* * *

***Seymour, pour les connaisseurs**

***toujours pour les connaisseurs**

**Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs :) Bon, petit changement de ton (étant d'humeur comique aujourd'hui) j'espère que ça ne va pas rompre avec l'atmosphère que j'avais installée dans les chapitres précédents ! J'ai également avancé encore un peu dans l'intrigue, mais dites, c'est pas trop lent ? (j'ai du mal à me rendre compte pour le moment, je me concentre plus sur la relation Sarah/Ellen x L) Et L, d'ailleurs ? Pas trop OOC ? Ca aussi j'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte, pour le moment il me semble aussi weird que dans l'anime (imprévisible, assez drôle, franc et toujours stone...), mais exprimez vous à ce sujet je vous en prie ;)**

**Sinon, petites références à un jeu que j'aime fortement : Final Fantasy X ! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de donner quelques détails techniques (crédibilité oblige) et ça m'a rappelé des bons souvenirs de gameuse...**

**Ana : Merci d'avoir laissé un review :3 Perso j'ai rien contre le LxLight (même si ça finit souvent mal -')... Oui, cette fiction est bel et bien un rating M... Comment oses-tu en douter ? ^^ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, chère fangirl en manque de L, je vais faire bouger les choses, c'est juste que les deux persos ont besoin de temps. Je l'ai pas encore vraiment montré, mais Sarah/Ellen est pas vraiment à l'aise avec les gens en général. Elle sait tenir des relations de surface mais à du mal à approfondir... Et quant à L... Je pense que tu vois bien quel genre de difficultés il pose (associable bonjouuur ;P ). Ma fic te semble prometteuse ? Bien :) Continue de me donner ton avis, n'hésite pas à dire si quelque chose te déplait (ou te plait :) ) !**

**Bisous à vous !**


	6. Chapter 6

Du point de vue d'Ellen, l'après-midi s'était écoulé à une lenteur désespérante. Le pire ? Ce silence que L gardait, volontairement elle en était sûre, et qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Il voulait la pousser à bout ? Si tel était le cas, il ne lui faisait donc pas confiance. Sans qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi, cela la décevait. Mais d'un point de vue logique, il était normal qu'il se méfie : elle était toujours suspectée, comme le prouvait la chaîne qui les liait. En fin d'après-midi, alors que la lumière chaude du coucher de soleil éclaboussait les murs blancs de la pièce, elle en eut assez. Elle sortit sur le balcon, traînant derrière elle le détective qui avait d'abord refusé de bouger puis s'était levé mollement. Elle avait ouvert en grand la baie vitrée, respirant à pleins poumons l'air pollué de cette ville qui l'avait tant fait rêver quand elle vivait en France. Elle s'étirait tout en perdant son regard sur les gratte-ciels avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. Une fois qu'elle serait relâchée, elle pourrait profiter de tout ça. Ce voyage était pour elle le début d'une grande aventure, elle le savait. C'était un de ses vœux qui se réalisait enfin et elle était optimiste pour ce qu'il adviendrait des autres. Elle atteignait toujours ses buts, et être ici en était la preuve. Bien sûr, être attrapée par le plus grand détective du monde ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, mais elle le prenait comme une expérience enrichissante.

-Rester enfermés par une si belle journée, soupira la jeune fille, brisant le silence.

Elle s'assit par terre, à distance du rebord du balcon. Le visage levé vers le soleil, elle souriait les yeux fermés. A ce moment, elle se rendit pleinement compte qu'elle avait besoin de bouger, d'être en plein air. Rester aussi longtemps enfermée avait concentré ses émotions, la transformant en une vague d'énergie qui risquait à tout moment de virer au tsunami si elle ne faisait rien. Après un quart d'heure, ils rentrèrent d'un commun accord.

-Tu as le vertige, constata finalement L.

Ellen refermait la baie vitrée et se retourna vers lui. Il avait remarqué. Que pensait-il d'elle à présent ? En si peu de temps elle lui avait déjà dévoilé tant de faiblesses.

Une évidence la frappa : elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une assistée ni d'une cruche, et surtout pas devant lui. Pourquoi avait-elle autant besoin de faire ses preuves ? Encore une évidence. L les avait faites à l'échelle du monde entier, et elle ? Elle n'était pas grand chose à côté de lui. Juste une fille soupçonnée d'être Kira. Cette pensée lui fit mal.

_La vérité fait mal_.

Elle le vit avancer vers elle, empiétant sur son espace personnel.

_Beaucoup trop près_.

Ses yeux cernés la fixaient sans ciller, elle bondit en arrière avec rapidité.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-elle, sur ses gardes.

Elle détestait son regard insistant, la façon qu'il avait de lire en elle. Après s'être de nouveau approché, Ryûzaki se pencha sur elle -il la dépassait largement- et passa sa main dans la chevelure noire de la française sans un mot. Enfin il fit demi-tour, et Ellen remarqua qu'elle était en apnée depuis de longues secondes.

-Tu avais une feuille dans les cheveux, expliqua L quand il vit la tête d'Ellen.

Ses yeux, élargis de surprise, lui lançaient des éclairs. Il savait pertinemment, elle en était sûre, que cette proximité la gênait. Pour toute réponse elle lança son poing dans l'épaule du détective. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, légèrement étonné. Ce manque de réaction finit d'énerver la française, qui saisit un coussin du canapé et frappa L avec. Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge quand elle le vit, toujours figé. La tension se transformait en excitation joyeuse.

Il attrapa le coussin mais elle tira dessus, ne voulant pas céder. Il eût le dessus rapidement, et l'informa :

-Je rend chaque coup que l'on me donne.

Elle se mit alors à courir, luttant contre la chaîne, et fit tout son possible pour être hors de portée. Le coussin toucha sa tête, et elle rit de plus belle. Elle prit les jambes de son adversaire entre ses bras pour le faire tomber, mais Ryûzaki restait stable sur ses appuis. Quand elle tira sur sa menotte de toutes ses forces pour le déséquilibrer il la frappa de nouveau. Elle n'eût pas le temps d'esquiver et le poussa de toutes ses forces en guise de réponse. Il recula et manqua de trébucher en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis. Il avait entamé une chute, se retint de tomber en se redressant, mais il avait entraîné Ellen avec lui. Elle eût pour seul réflexe de s'accrocher au T-shirt du détective et s'effondra sur lui sans grâce. Il ne perdit pas l'équilibre, pourtant elle glissa alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser. L la retint en la saisissant à bras le corps.

_Légers problèmes de coordination en situation de stress._

Elle rougit en se sachant aussi proche de lui. Appuyée contre son torse, entre ses bras, elle sentait clairement son odeur et la trouva agréable. Elle avait terriblement envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais elle se dégagea. Toujours essoufflée et les cheveux électriques, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

-J'en ai marre, souffla-t-elle. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu me détaches ?

Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de tutoyer L. Mais ce qui la surprenait, c'était cette facilité avec laquelle elle lui parlait. Généralement, elle avait besoin de temps avant de pouvoir être naturelle avec quelqu'un. Mais lui c'était comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours.

Il leva sa main pour faire tinter les maillons de métal.

-Il y a peu de chances que tu sois Kira. En fait, très exactement trois virgule cinq pour cent.

Il n'en dit pas plus, plongé dans ses pensées. Ellen soupira, lassée. Le soleil disparaissait peu à peu derrière les immeubles et il embrasait le ciel. Elle plissa les yeux.

-Je veux faire tomber ce pourcentage à zéro, finit-il après quelques minutes.

Elle acquiesça, intérieurement en désaccord. C'était quasiment impossible. Il aurait toujours des raisons de douter. Combien de temps allaient-ils rester ainsi ? La question l'effrayait.

-J'ai mal à la tête, se plaignit Ellen.

Ils mangèrent et allèrent dans leur chambre aussitôt après. Elle était allongée sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Il était assit sur le sien, ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ses pieds se touchaient et il écoutait la respiration sifflante de la jeune fille. Une main sur la poitrine, elle ouvrait grand la bouche pour faciliter le passage de l'air. Elle tomba dans les limbes du sommeil avec une facilité qu'enviait Ryûzaki. Elle avait l'air extrêmement fatiguée. Lui aussi était épuisé, mais il tardait à s'endormir. De son ordinateur portable, il observait les moindres faits et gestes de Light. Il était rentré chez lui après avoir été chez Misa Amane en fin d'après-midi. Celle-ci lui avait donné un carnet noir, que l'étudiant avait saisi en hurlant, comme si ce simple toucher était douloureux. Ce carnet devait avoir une importance capitale dans l'affaire Kira. Mais pourquoi le montrer devant les caméras ? Sûrement une initiative du mannequin, puisque Light n'avait pas l'air au courant. Cela n'était pas une preuve concrète, mais L en était maintenant quasi-certain. Light avait été le premier Kira et avait été aidé par Misa, deuxième Kira. Ensuite, ils l'avaient oublié et ce livret venait de leur rendre la mémoire. Alors qu'était ce carnet ? Était-ce avec ceci qu'ils avaient tué tant de gens ?

Il devait le récupérer.

L jeta un regard à celle qui partageait sa chambre. Alors qu'il appréciait ses courbes une idée fit son chemin.

* * *

04:54. Tout était prêt. L venait de demander à Watari de mettre en place un dispositif de sécurité sur le système informatique de l'enquête. S'il mourrait, alors toutes les données seraient perdues et Light immédiatement inculpé. Le détective venait de faire part de sa récente découverte au vieil homme, via mail, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas quitter sa chambre pour le moment. D'ailleurs, il ne préviendrait pas la française à propos des nouveaux éléments de l'enquête. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de la garder ignorante. Elle serait bien plus efficace, et d'une certaine façon cette ignorance la protégerait si tout se passait comme prévu.

* * *

Light avait passé une nuit très courte. Tous ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus par vagues irrégulières. Les idées fusaient et tourbillonnaient dans son esprit et il élaborait des ébauches de plans qu'il abandonnait dans les secondes qui suivaient. Après l'entrevue chez Misa, il était revenu chez lui extrêmement contrarié. Cette idiote lui avait donné le Death Note chez elle, c'est-à-dire devant les caméras de L. Allongé dans son lit, il feignait une posture décontractée. En réalité il fulminait. L devait savoir à présent. Il avait sans aucun doute comprit l'importance du carnet. Avant de rentrer chez lui, Light l'avait enterré dans un parc à proximité. D'après Ryûk il n'avait pas été suivi.

-Le jeu reprend, siffla une voix rauque derrière lui.

Il ne répondit pas. Le dieu de la mort l'énervait, et de toutes façons sa chambre était truffée de micros. La situation était problématique. Évidemment, ce que le détective avait vu derrière ses écrans ne suffisait pas à l'inculper, mais maintenant il savait. Il devait l'éliminer mais quand Rem lui proposa de s'en occuper, il se rendit compte que c'était impossible pour le moment. Si L savait, il avait prit des mesures. Un piège qui se refermerait définitivement sur lui et cette pauvre imbécile de Misa au moindre faux pas. Aujourd'hui il avait cours et dut se lever malgré la fatigue qui ankylosait ses membres. Après une courte douche il partit manger son petit-déjeuner.  
-Bonjour Maman.  
-Bonjour chéri ! Tu as cours bientôt ? S'enquit-elle joyeusement.  
Il hocha la tête.

-J'ai l'impression de ne jamais te voir ! Hier tu étais encore là-bas, un dimanche !

-Oui, j'ai un groupe de travail et on se retrouve à la fac pour finir nos devoirs.

Elle rayonnait, heureuse de voir son fils si motivé.

-Même le week-end tu travailles... Je suis fière de toi, Light-kun.

Il lui sourit gentiment.

-A ce soir, lui dit-il en prenant sa sacoche.

Après ses quatre heures de cours, il passerait à l'immeuble de L. Maintenant il pouvait jouer cartes sur table, ou presque. Pour garder le soutien de Rem, il devait s'assurer de la sécurité de Misa. Il fallait qu'elle soit blanchie, et pour cela il avait sa petite idée. Cette Sarah tombait à pic.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Ellen était optimiste.

_Finalement ! _

L venait de les détacher et elle avait l'autorisation d'aller en cours, pour ses quatre heurs de la matinée. Bien sûr, elle avait d'abord trouvé ça louche. Il lui avait dit la veille qu'il voulait être sûr de son innocence avant de la libérer. Mais quand il lui précisa qu'elle serait dans l'obligation de quitter son appartement pour s'installer dans l'immeuble dédié à l'enquête Kira, de porter des mouchards sur elle et qu'elle devrait étudier dans la même université que Light Yagami, elle comprit immédiatement. L voulait la voir évoluer dans son « environnement naturel » pour mieux la cerner. Pourquoi un tel changement de stratégie ? L se montrait plutôt constant dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Venant de quelqu'un aussi lunatique qu'elle, pourquoi pas, mais de lui... Il devait y avoir eu une avancée dans l'enquête. Et il l'éloignait de tout ça. Elle fronça les sourcils tout en resserrant sa prise sur son sac de cours.

Une autre chose la contrariait : Light, suspect numéro un de l'affaire Kira, aurait son véritable nom à portée de main. Des listes d'élèves, il y en aurait sûrement quelques unes ne serait-ce qu'à l'accueil, dans la partie administrative. Il fallait qu'elle reste éloignée de lui et surtout qu'il l'oublie rapidement si elle voulait qu'il ne pense pas à faire des recherches un peu trop poussées. Elle se massa la tempe en arrivant devant sa fac. Aujourd'hui serait une longue journée.

* * *

Light discutait avec Kiyomi Takada quand il la vit.

Vêtue d'un slim kaki, d'un débardeur noir et d'une veste en jean élimée, elle ne passait pas tout à fait inaperçu. Ses cheveux épais étaient emmêlés, et ses poignets tintaient, chargés de bracelets. Les regards étaient discrètement tournés vers cette jeune fille qui avait plus l'air d'une aventurière que d'une étudiante. De taille moyenne pour une européenne, elle était presque grande ici.

_Plus à l'aise qu'en blouse blanche._.. ricana intérieurement Light en repensant à la matinée où il l'avait vue pour la première fois, attachée sur une chaise comme une vulgaire criminelle et bien moins couverte qu'à présent. Il n'allait pas nier, la vison avait été plus qu'agréable. En tirant sur le vêtement pour cacher ses cuisses, elle n'avait fait que dévoiler un peu plus sa poitrine.

Il sourit.

Pas motivée pour aller en cours, elle semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Elle arriva à la hauteur du portail et son regard glissa vers lui. Elle n'eut pas l'air enchantée, se frotta la tempe et soupira.

_Si tu le prends comme ça._

-Bonjours mademoiselle...? l'aborda Light, en anglais.

Elle sursauta, presque surprise.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle en prenant un visage sympathique.

_Hypocrite _!

Les deux voyaient au-delà de la superficialité de l'échange.

-Je ne savais pas que nous étions dans le même établissement, s'enquit de manière courtoise le jeune homme.

A côté, Takada observait la française.

Ellen secoua la tête.

-C'est temporaire.

Il comprit sans mal que L l'avait envoyée là. Un de ses plans tordus, sans aucun doute. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'excusa.

-Je dois y aller.

Light lui barra doucement la route.

-Attend, je vais te guider. Tu as cours où ?

Elle chercha mentalement quelques secondes, avant de s'exclamer :

-Amphithéâtre 2B, mais je peux me débrouiller seule. A bientôt peut-être !

Elle fit un signe de la main et s'échappa.

-Excuse-moi ! Appela une voix ténue derrière elle. Je suis Kiyomi Takada et nous avons cours ensemble.

Ellen réprima à grand peine un grognement. Elle composa un sourire mielleux et se retourna.

-Enchantée. Mon nom est Sarah, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Un petit rire franchit les lèvres joliment dessinées de Miss Todai.

-Sarah... prononça-t-elle, attendant une suite.

-Mon nom de famille est chiant, je vais pas vous embêter avec du tchèque dès le matin, plaisanta Ellen.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers l'amphithéâtre. Kiyomi la suivit après avoir proposé à Light de le retrouver après les cours, offre que ce dernier déclina avec un air dépité. « Je suis très pris en ce moment, vraiment désolé... »

Il marcha nonchalamment vers son cours. Cette Sarah...

_Le pion de L ou sa complice ? _

Difficile de savoir. Peut-être voulait-il l'éloigner de l'affaire Kira. Non. Il ne l'aurait pas mise dans son université. Il voulait voir ses réactions. Il pensait qu'elle était le deuxième Kira ? Cette possibilité ne devait pas être la principale. Quelque chose lui échappait.

Ces deux là avaient passé pas mal de temps ensembles, étant menottés. Et s'il s'était pris d'affection pour elle ? Impossible. L, toujours imperturbable et presque inhumain, se serait attaché à une fille ? Mais ce serait une raison logique pour laquelle il l'aurait envoyée ici. Sarah allait probablement habiter l'immeuble de L -cela devait faire partie des clauses du « contrat »- pour qu'elle soit surveillable, aller dans son université pour qu'il puisse garder un œil sur elle tout en prétextant faire avancer l'enquête... Light s'arrêta. Il divaguait totalement et n'avait rien écrit du cours.

_N'importe quoi_.

Il venait sérieusement de s'imaginer L avoir des relations sociales, mieux encore, des relations amoureuses ? Il devait être fatigué. Et même s'il bandait pour cette fille, le détective n'accepterait jamais d'être aussi humain.

Mais il avait tout de même envie de faire un petit test. Juste un. Histoire de voir. De toutes façons, ce serait tout bénef' pour lui. Un rictus se dessina lentement sur son visage habituellement sans vagues.

Oui, il aurait tout à y gagner.

* * *

**Bonjour ! Alors il semblerait que L et Light aient des projets pour notre chère Sarah. Le plan de L ne devrait pas tarder à être mis en place (j'ai hâââââte !), mais il faudra attendre un chouilla pour que celui de Light soit dévoilé (j'ai encore plus hâââââââte, il est démoniaque !). Bon ça met en place tranquillement les petites relations amoureuses (ou pas d'ailleurs) et le rythme devrait s'accélérer à partir du chapitre prochain, dans le sens où on sera moins dans le contemplatif (héhé. Hum.) et qu'il va y avoir du M ! D'ailleurs, chapitre trop court ou bien... C'est suffisant ? Pour toute suggestion, le bouton review est là pour ça ;)**

**Brefouille, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée, bisous 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Pardonnez ce ralentissement, mais je passe le bac ^^ Première épreuve lundi, on commence fort : Philo ! :O **

**Donc encore une fois, je suis excusable (cette fille qui habituellement est en retard par flemme...) ! On se retrouve donc pour ce chapitre fort long... #SoProud**

**Ana : Retard ? Pas grave, on est quittes alors ;)Tu aimes bien Ellen ? cool :P Je m'amuse beaucoup en écrivant avec elle. ****Perso, je n'ai rien contre les filles de Death Note, j'en veux plus aux méchantes fangirls qui rendent cette pauvre Misa plus stupide qu'elle ne l'est et cette Takada (bon ok, j'avoue, moi non plus je l'aime pas beaucoup) plus pouffiasse qu'en "vrai". J'admets également que je ne suis pas une grande fan des personnages féminins de ce manga, mais pour pas tout gâcher j'essaie de les respecter un minimum ^^ En fait, Misa est juste une humaine dans un monde de vautours surdoués (paye ta vision de la vie). Tu aimes mon histoire ? Awwww ! Ah, et pour le rating, bah... Hum, tu veux que je te préviennes quand ça se "corse" ? Au fait, pour ce chapitre, je me suis trompée ! Pas de M aujourd'hui (normalement chapitre suivant, et encore). Trop violent, je ne pense pas pour cette fic. Ce sera plutôt des scènes de sexe, mais je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas des masses non plus (entre 2 et 4)... Crevette ? J'accepte ^^ **

* * *

Assister à un cours en japonais était plus ennuyeux que se l'était imaginé Ellen. Alors que sa voisine grattait consciencieusement sur son papier entre deux sourires qui lui étaient destinés, elle ressassait ses inquiétudes à propos de Light. Pourquoi était-il si désireux de se rapprocher d'elle ? Ellen exécrait ce type pour une raison précise : il était trop parfait. Trop beau, trop soigné, trop intelligent, trop gentil... Et la liste était longue. Mais surtout, derrière chacune de ses actions se cachait son intérêt. Il était doué, mais Ellen l'était encore plus.

Elle-même passait son temps à mentir; c'était une sorte d'habitude qu'elle avait prise au collège, peut-être avant. Elle avait souvent du mal à s'empêcher de glisser un petit mensonge innocent dans une anecdote, et elle s'inventait des rendez-vous urgents pour ne pas avoir à patienter trop longtemps dans une quelconque situation. Parfois elle doutait : avait-elle inventé ce fait ou bien était-ce la réalité ? Mais la vérité finissait par lui revenir et elle s'amusait de l'absurdité de la situation. Alors, oui. Ce Light était un menteur. Il calculait tous ses gestes, pesait ses mots et derrière ses sourires encourageants qui avaient presque réussi à la berner se cachait une froideur inquiétante. Ellen se reconnaissait en lui, et cela acheva de la troubler. Mais elle se savait différente au fond. Plus humaine. Ils avaient des procédés qui se ressemblaient mais des fins radicalement différentes. Presque opposées.

Calmée, elle laissa son esprit voguer sur des eaux plus paisibles, comme le fait qu'elle habitait un « appartement » beaucoup plus grand qu'avant et qu'elle étudiait dans une université prestigieuse. Son doigt tapotait son bureau quand elle reconnut la voix trop agréable de Light, qui bavardait avec Takada. Le cours venait de se terminer. Ellen ne comprenait rien à leur discussion, mais décréta qu'elle s'en foutait. Elle ramassa ses affaires précipitamment et sortit de l'amphithéâtre en se cognant dans plusieurs sièges. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir pour retourner à l'immeuble de L. Elle ne remarqua pas la limousine stationnée en face du portail.

Un coup de klaxon retentit, faisant se retourner la plupart des étudiants. Watari regardait avec un sourire la jeune fille remarquer la voiture et marcher vers elle. Son pas était rapide, et elle jetait des coups d'œils furtifs vers la faculté. Elle ouvrit la portière, rouge de gène. Les regards étaient rivés sur la française.

-Je peux rentrer seule, vous savez, soupira-t-elle en tentant de conserver son air poli.

-J'aurais dû vous emmener ce matin, L m'a bien entendu rappelé que vous êtes sous surveillance rapprochée, expliqua le vieil homme.

Elle hocha la tête et détourna les yeux innocemment en voyant Light. Son visage était neutre, elle était incapable de savoir comment il prenait son départ plutôt précipité.

_Merde_.

Elle venait d'attiser sa curiosité, c'était sûr à trois cents pour cent ! Pourquoi était-elle si impulsive ? Maintenant il devait être en train de se demander pourquoi elle l'évitait, comme si son attitude n'avait pas été assez suspecte le matin ! Il n'allait plus la lâcher. Elle se maudit au moins quinze fois mentalement et décida de faire bonne figure devant Watari.

Sur le chemin du retour la jeune fille fit le compte-rendu de sa journée avec entrain.

-C'était vraiment bien ! Bon, le seul problème reste la barrière du langage... J'ai eu du mal à comprendre les cours.

Watari dodelinait de la tête en guise de réponse. Ellen avait presque envie de lui parler de ses inquiétudes au sujet de Light, mais s'abstint. Ils étaient arrivés.

-Je vous laisse monter à votre étage, mademoiselle. J'apporterai votre déjeuné aux alentours de 12:30.

-Bien.

Ellen balança son sac sur le canapé et inspecta les lieux avec excitation. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur un salon spacieux à la décoration impersonnelle. À sa gauche se trouvait la chambre, jouxtée d'une salle de bains et de toilettes, à sa droite une cuisine américaine. On frappa. Watari lui apporta à manger comme prévu. Elle vit la soupe miso, les ramens, et quantité d'autres mets japonais qui sentaient délicieusement bon. Ellen remercia chaudement Watari avant de s'attabler avec entrain. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement.

Ses cartons avaient étés posés entre le canapé et l'écran plat. Elle alluma la télé avec empressement et admira sa définition. Elle ne put s'empêcher de brancher sa Playstation. Elle ne résista pas à la tentation d'y jouer et déballa ses affaires quelques heures plus tard pour prendre pleinement possession des lieux. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle se sente chez elle. La jeune fille posa son ordinateur et quelques cours sur le bureau dans la chambre, jeta ses coussins et sa peluche favorite sur le lit, rangea les quelques livres qu'elle avait amenés de France sur l'étagère du salon. Ensuite elle mit dans la salle de bains sa trousse de toilette, remplit l'armoire de ses vêtements et finalement plaça sur la table de la cuisine le vase préféré de sa mère. Il restait encore un carton -plein de choses en tout genre- mais elle le poussa avec négligence dans un coin de la pièce principale pour faire une sieste bien méritée. Elle regarda avec dédain ses feuilles de cours, peu nombreuses, et décréta qu'elle ne ferait pas ses devoirs aujourd'hui. Après une longue douche, Ellen se mit en pyjama en remarquant l'heure tardive.

_Déjà 20:00 ? _

Elle décida de passer voir L et Watari.

* * *

-Des douches aussi longues sont très mauvaises pour la circulation sanguine, se contenta de dire L en voyant Ellen apparaître, les cheveux encore trempés.

Une odeur fruitée de gel douche et de shampoing avait agréablement investi la pièce.

Il assista à la déconfiture de son visage, qui passait par différents stades avec rapidité. Compréhension, gêne, colère.

-Tu...Tu n'as pas fait ça !

Il resta impassible. Porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres après avoir longuement soufflé dessus.

-Sarah-chan est sous surveillance étroite.

Elle tenta une gifle mais L esquiva. Il reposa délicatement la tasse sur le bureau.

-Néanmoins, le visionnage de la caméra de ta salle de bains est réservé à Watari, finit-il posément.

Ellen faillit s'étrangler.

-Espèce de...

En se jetant sur lui elle se cogna dans un des bureaux de l'atelier. Les écrans affichaient l'intérieur de la maison des Yagami, ainsi que celui de son appartement.

-Aïe, putain ! T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré, Ryûzaki !

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

-Je n'ai pas assuré la surveillance de cette pièce parce que je considérais que la situation engendrée perturberait Sarah-chan.

-Je m'en fous ! Tu me forces à habiter ici, me fais surveiller sans cesse et en plus tu t'immisces dans mon intimité ! Je ne suis pas Kira, et tu le sais ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte et remonta dans sa chambre en larmes, pour changer. Elle les essuyait avec rage, les dents serrées et fut prise d'une envie de hurler qu'elle réprima douloureusement. Son portable traînait sur le bar de la cuisine, elle s'en saisit comme un noyé s'agrippe à la bouée salvatrice.

-Allô ?

-Salut Emmanuelle, répondit Ellen en prenant une voix enjouée.

-El ? C'est toi ! Deux semaines sans m'appeler, alors que tu te balades à l'autre bout du monde ! Je veux tout savoir.

* * *

Il faisait noir dans l'atelier, et les lumières vives des écrans ne faisaient même pas plisser des yeux L. Il observait Ellen. Il remarqua que le surnom de la française sonnait comme son pseudonyme.

-Ça va super ! S'extasia Ellen, les joues détrempées.

Sa voix flancha légèrement. Son amie ne saisit pas ce détail et demanda de précisions sur ses activités.

-Je suis très occupée, mais tout est génial ici, s'enjoua-t-elle pour éviter que son interlocutrice ne s'alarme.

-Et...? insista Emmanuelle.

Elle finit par craquer. Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche contre sa propre volonté, véritable torrent d'amertume.

-Je...Je suis fatiguée. En fait, c'est tellement chiant de ne quasiment rien comprendre de ce que disent les gens qui t'entourent. Et puis les cours ! Je vais sûrement rater mon année de droit, je vais faire comment pour les examens si je n'ai pris aucune note en japonais ?

-Ça va aller, commença son amie pour la calmer.

Ellen l'interrompit :

-Je suis perdue ici, j'ai un mal fou à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et tout s'est compliqué. Mon séjour vire au cauchemar !

-Quoi ? Explique-moi !

Ellen se reprit. L. Il la regardait, et elle ne pouvait pas avoir l'air faible devant lui. Piégée, elle coupa court à sa plainte.

-Désolée... Un petit coup de pompe, je dis n'importe quoi. Bon, je sors ce soir et je vais être en retard, prétexta-t-elle pour raccrocher.

Elle éteint son téléphone et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre. La jeune fille se roula en boule et disparut sous les couvertures. L retourna à l'observation de Light Yagami, en gardant un œil sur Ellen. Son suspect numéro un faisait ses devoirs méthodiquement. Après une trentaine de minutes il prit une courte douche et se coucha.

Le détective regarda son portable. Il doutait.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte et le bruit réveilla Ellen. Son réveil affichait 00:04, et elle espérait que c'était L qui venait s'excuser à genoux. Elle se leva paresseusement et se dirigea à l'aveuglette dans son appartement pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle plissa les yeux à cause des néons violents du couloir.

-Matsuda ? S'étonna Ellen en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il tanguait dangereusement, elle l'invita à s'assoir. Même dans la pénombre ambiante, elle pouvait voir qu'il avait bu plus que de raison. Il ne prononça pas un mot et la prit par les épaules.

-Dégage, gronda-t-elle.

Il empiétait sur son espace personnel, et elle commençait à penser que l'alcool n'arrangeait pas je le jeune homme.

-Tous les j-jours j'entends parler de la même chose. Kira, Kira, Kira.

Elle le secoua pour qu'il la lâche, mais son emprise était trop forte. Pourquoi était-il si invasif ?

-Ce type... Qui que ce soit, c'est la chose la plus répugnante au monde.

-Oui, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? questionna plus doucement la jeune fille.

Il avait vraiment l'air mal, mais la patience d'Ellen n'était pas légendaire. Encore moins à cette heure-ci. Elle faillit lui conseiller d'aller voir un psy pour régler ses problèmes personnels.

Matsuda la poussa, et elle s'écrasa au sol sans avoir le temps de se rattraper à quoi que ce soit.

-T'es malade ?! Lui cria-t-elle en se massant le bas du dos.

Il n'y avait pas été de main morte et la chute lui avait momentanément coupé la respiration. Il continua sa litanie :

-Cette enquête me bouffe. J-je n'ai pas de vie sociale, pas de petite amie... J'ai que l'enquête !

Il vint se placer au dessus d'elle, la bloqua au sol. Elle s'alarma aussitôt et dût retenir son poing d'atterrir au beau milieu de son visage. Il était juste inquiet, _n'est-ce pas ? _

-Arrête Matsuda ! Je peux t'aider à arranger tout ça ! T'as trop bu !

Elle était terrorisée.

Il commença à déboutonner maladroitement le haut du pyjama de la jeune fille qui hurla en se débattant. Il prit ses poignets et l'épingla fermement au sol. Elle criait le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, mais personne ne venait.

_Personne_.

Elle était seule, et Matsuda avait presque fini d'enlever son haut. Il était assit sur elle et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Son visage ruisselait de larmes, _évidemment_, et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi impuissante. Elle ruait toujours quand une phrase lui revint en mémoire. « Ce type.. Qui que ce soit, c'est la chose la plus répugnante au monde ».

-Tota Matsuda. Ippen... Shinde miru ? **(Matsuda Tota. Veux-tu... Goûter à la mort ?)**, prononça froidement Ellen à mi-voix.

Il s'arrêta immédiatement. Elle reprit sa respiration en tentant d'avoir l'air menaçante, d'avoir l'air Kira. Il se releva, rouge, et tendit la main à Ellen.

-Excuse-moi. Je suis vraiment désolé, je t'assure que j'étais contre !

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, les mains sur sa poitrine, perdue. Elle refusa la main tendue.

-L voulait être sûr de ton innocence, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix ! Mille excuses, Sarah-san !

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Un mélange indescriptible d'émotions bouillonnait en elle.

-Tu veux dire que... C'était une espèce de putain de mise en scène ?!

Il hocha la tête, penaud.

-Mais...Mais alors... Je ne suis pas Kira, je le jure ! C'était juste pour t'empêcher de...

-Tu as été blanchie. L voulait que tu réagisses de cette façon. Si tu n'avais pas fait semblant d'être Kira, il aurait continué à te soupçonner.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

-Ce type est barge.

Elle leva la tête vers le plafond, cherchant des caméras.

-TU N'ES QU'UN CONNARD, RYUZAKI ! Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces, faisant sursauter Matsuda.

Hors d'haleine, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis ramena son visage contre ses genoux.

-Il voulait simplement t'innocenter, tenta l'ancien policier.

-Et toi, tu sors !

Elle le chassa sans ménagement et se tourna de nouveau vers le plafond.

-Maintenant que je ne suis plus suspectée, je vais refaire mes cartons et retourner dans MON appartement, dit-elle en s'adressant toujours au détective.

Elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et se retourna avec fureur, tenant le responsable de ses déboires. En effet Ryûzaki était face à elle, voûté comme toujours. Ses yeux noirs restaient les mêmes abysses insondables auxquelles elle s'était habituée.

-Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Sarah-chan.

Trop contente de le voir en tort, elle lui asséna un « va te faire foutre » bien senti. Serrant contre elle son pyjama encore ouvert, Ellen partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre de longues minutes. Elle en ressortit habillée d'une robe de soirée verte émeraude et d'élégants escarpins noirs. L, assit sur son canapé, n'avait pas bougé. Il se demandait comment ce genre de revirement de situation était possible. Ellen venait d'attacher ses cheveux en chignon et s'était maquillée.

-Je sors. Bonne soirée, vociféra-t-elle en traversant la pièce.

Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Sarah-chan ne devrait pas sortir seule. Tu es en colère et tu as environ cinquante...

-Arrête de parler en chiffres. Je vais sortir seule parce que j'en ai envie. Maintenant j'ai le droit !

-Je vais être moins diplomate, dit-il en haussant les épaules avec indifférence. Tu ne sortira pas seule. Watari ou moi, choisis ton accompagnateur.

Elle pivota lentement sur elle-même, un sourire crispé venait de naître sur ses lèvres.

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'as pas encore dix-huit ans, et de toutes façons la majorité japonaise est atteinte à vingt-et-un ans.

-Tu n'es pas mon tuteur légal, objecta Ellen.

-En effet, mais tu connais trop d'informations concernant l'affaire Kira. Je ne peux pas te laisser te saouler sans surveillance. Estime-toi heureuse que tu puisses sortir.

Elle tiqua.

-Me saouler ?

-C'est ce que tu comptais faire.

Elle soupira bruyamment, vaincue. Changea de sujet.

-Merci, grâce à toi je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder Watari dans les yeux !

-Il t'as surveillée en tant que suspecte de l'affaire Kira, il n'y a aucune ambiguïté, affirma L.

_Vraiment ?_

Elle prit son sac à main et se dirigea vers la porte. L s'était levé sans entrain, les mains dans les poches.

-Dois-je comprendre que je suis élu accompagnateur de Sarah-chan ?

Ellen ne dit pas un mot de plus et prit l'ascenseur sans l'attendre. Il arriva tout de même à entrer dans la cabine avec elle, à son grand dam. Le silence était pesant, Ellen avait des envies de meurtre qu'elle ne dissimulait qu'à peine. Ses yeux clairs fusillaient L, qui ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Les mains de la jeune fille tremblaient, accrochées à la lanière de son sac.

-Je trouve Sarah-chan délicieuse ce soir, dit L sans avoir l'air d'en penser un mot, aussi mécaniquement que l'on écrit "cordialement" à la fin d'une lettre officielle.

Des dizaines de répliques cinglantes résonnaient dans le crâne d'Ellen. Elle s'efforça oublier les plus blessantes et se contenta d'un soupir exaspéré.

Ils ne prirent pas la voiture, à la demande d'Ellen qui voulait marcher, et le silence persista. La nuit était douce, le quartier calme. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes ils arrivèrent à destination. La ruelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était nettement plus animée que le reste de la ville. De nombreux bars étaient au coude à coude, et Ellen se dirigea vers une large porte surveillée par un homme en costume. Il demanda leurs cartes d'identité. L sortit la sienne de sa poche -_il y a pensé ?_ - et Ellen fouilla son sac.

-J'ai oublié la mienne ! fit-elle semblant de s'étonner en anglais.

Le videur secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Vous voyez bien que je suis majeure, de toutes façons... tenta la française en riant.

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

Elle ne se découragea pas et insista.

-Oh, allez s'il vous plait ! J'ai vingt-trois ans et je fête mon entrée dans la police. Vous pensez vraiment que ça m'amuse ? Juste une fois...

Il sembla réfléchir puis finit par céder.

-Sachez que ça ne se reproduira pas, l'avertit-il en se décalant pour les laisser passer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils payèrent leur entrée et pénétrèrent dans la boîte de nuit. Il faisait très chaud, la musique était assourdissante.

-On a une consommation gratuite, hurla Ellen dans l'oreille de L pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Il hocha la tête et l'accompagna au bar. Elle prit un mojito et il dit qu'il ne voulait rien.

-Alors je prends ta conso, l'avertit Ellen.

Il acquiesça. Elle prit un cocktail qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ils fendirent la foule pour aller s'asseoir. Tandis qu'elle sirotait sa boisson, Ellen observait L. Comment était-il passé habillé ainsi ? Vêtu de son éternel tee-shirt blanc et d'un jean des plus basiques, le seul effort qu'il avait fait était d'avoir mis des baskets. Bon, cette boîte n'était pas très exigeante, mais il y avait tout de même un minimum. Il ne dit pas un mot quand il croisa son regard. Elle pensait à la première fois qu'elle était venue ici, accompagnée de Daisuke. C'était moins d'une semaine avant qu'il ne meure, et ce gars était son premier ami japonais. Elle se perdit dans l'observation des cheveux de L, tout en se rappelant de cette soirée mémorable. Il lui avait présenté d'anciens amis, ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés. Ellen coupa court à ses divagations en se souvenant qu'elle avait traîné le meilleur détective du monde en boîte. Cette idée la fit doucement rire.

-J'y vais, le prévint-elle quand elle partit danser.

Elle lui laissa sa deuxième boisson qu'elle avait à peine entamée. Pour pouvoir se défouler à son aise sur fond de musique éléctro, elle se plaça loin de lui. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle remarqua un jeune homme, typé japonais et vraiment pas moche, qui l'observait. Elle retourna à sa table, but son deuxième cocktail sous le regard torve de Ryûzaki et alla vers l'inconnu. Il lui sourit, s'approcha d'elle et ils commencèrent à danser ensemble. Ses amis rappliquèrent et saluèrent joyeusement Ellen tout en buvant du whisky à la bouteille. Ils se la passaient entre eux et finalement en proposèrent à la jeune fille qui accepta malgré quelques réticences.

-That's disgusting ! **(C'est dégoûtant !)** s'exclama-t-elle après une longue rasade.

Sa gorge était chaude et sa vision approximative. Elle riait alors que le jeune homme qui l'avait abordée plus tôt la prenait par la taille pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

-I know. It's just to get drunk... **(Je sais. C'est juste pour se saouler...) **répondit-il dans son oreille.

Après quelques minutes collés lascivement, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle ne protesta pas quand elle sentit sa langue doucement s'introduire dans sa bouche et répondit au baiser, enhardie par l'alcool. Les mains du jeune homme descendaient de sa taille, la caressant gentiment. Tout à coup, il leva les yeux et s'écarta d'elle. Elle ne comprit pas directement et se retourna pour faire face au visage blasé de L. Il lui fit signe qu'ils devaient y aller. Déçue, elle donna son numéro au japonais et sortit dans la ruelle qui lui paraissait bien froide à présent. L était déjà là, adossé à un mur, ses cheveux en bataille cachant son expression. Elle tenta de le questionner sur la raison de leur départ, mais il ne répondit pas. Le trajet du retour parut trop long. Après quelques minutes, L finit par souffler :

-Tu es ivre.

Elle rit. Il était vrai qu'elle se sentait surexcitée, que certains de ses gestes étaient difficiles à contrôler, mais ce n'était pas sa première cuite, loin de là.

-J'ai déjà été dans des états bien pires, s'exclama la jeune fille au souvenir d'une soirée désastreuse.

Elle faillit se prendre le coin d'une pancarte publicitaire, esquiva. L la retint de tomber en l'attirant à lui.

-Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça, lâcha-t-il en l'aidant à marcher droit.

Elle s'appuyait contre le détective et avait envie de l'enlacer. C'était tellement... Tellement pas lui en fait. Il s'inquiétait pour elle ! Voir qu'il n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il le laissait entendre faisait très plaisir à Ellen, qui souriait bêtement.

-Tu aurais pu livrer des éléments de l'enquête par mégarde, finit L.

Elle redescendit sur Terre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était imaginé ? Qu'elle comptait pour lui ? Il ne la connaissait que depuis moins d'une semaine, personne ne s'attache aussi vite. Surtout pas lui.

-Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est l'enquête, murmura Ellen pour elle-même.

Il ne releva pas ses paroles. Il savait que quelque part, elle n'avait pas exactement tort. Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles dans le ciel noir. La pollution de Tokyo les cachait. Quelques voitures passaient sur la route, brisant la quiétude nocturne quelques instants. Ellen sortit son portable de son sac en l'entendant vibrer. Un message d'un numéro inconnu. "It was your boyfriend ?" **(C'était ton petit ami ?)**. Elle s'éloigna de L pour marcher à nouveau seule, rangea son téléphone. Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

-Non, prononça clairement L après de longues minutes.

Ils étaient à présent presque arrivés à l'immeuble, et il avait sorti ça sans raison apparente. Elle le regarda quelques secondes. Elle ne comprenait pas.

-Je te trouve également intéressante, finit par dire Ryûzaki, sans pour autant faire une seule variation dans son ton.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, arrivés à destination. Le coeur de la jeune fille s'emballa alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que d'une poignée de centimètres, et Ellen crut se noyer dans la noirceur des yeux de Ryûzaki. Elle ne comprit pas qu'il voulait ouvrir la porte derrière elle, et s'avança.

Le détective écarquilla les yeux, surprit. Il perçut le goût de l'alcool et celui d'Ellen alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne fit rien quand il la sentit se blottir dans ses bras en mettant fin au baiser chaste qu'elle venait de lui accorder.

-Ellen... articula-t-il difficilement, la bouche encore entrouverte.

Elle hocha la tête, tout contre lui, puis fit un pas en arrière. Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son véritable prénom et qu'il s'adressait à elle sans suffixe.

-C'était une bonne soirée, lui dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Et elle entra dans l'immeuble le pas légèrement incertain.

* * *

**TADAA ! Alors ? Enfin un rapprochement :D Réactions ? Il se passe pas mal de trucs dans ce chapitre, et j'en suis bien contente ! J'ai mis très peu de temps à l'écrire, ça venait tout seul :) Quand l'inspiration est dans la place, la moitié du boulot est achevée... **

**Review, review ! N'oubliez pas le review qui fait plaisir à l'auteur et qui la motive par ces temps difficiles (le baaaac ) **

**Sur ce, portez-vous bien et see ya pour le prochain chapitre ! Bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes fraîches (s'il y a un homme dans l'assemblée, qu'il se manifeste) et disposes pour lire ce chapitre. Il est long lui aussi ! Bon, il se passe un peu moins de choses que dans le précédent, mais il se trouve que la fiction sera plus longue que je le pensais... Et puis j'essaie de rester cohérente, alors tout ne peut pas s'enchaîner trop vite ^^ Et pour info... **

**PRESQUE 5 000 MOTS **(4,937 en fait)

**Ana :**** Hello ! Pour Watari... OMFG quelle horreur ! :O Pour moi c'est un peu le gentil papy ****gâteau de l'histoire, et là je me suis détruit mon trip toute seule ! Et pour Matsuda... Je voulais créer cette réaction, tu es la parfaite lectrice ;) Je ne pourrais pas lui faire ça, je l'aime trop (bon, pas autant que L, mais...). ****Pas encore de rating M pour le moment (même moi je ne sais pas quand il arrivera... C'est tellement imprévisible ce genre de choses :P) et pas de soucis je préviendrai ! Pour le bac... J'espère que tes encouragements m'on porté chance :3 Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient, et VIVE TOI ! (imagine une foule en délire -non en fait imagine une fille toute seule qui hurle devant son ordinateur). 3 keur.**

**GekkoNoUta : Salut à toi et bienvenue sur ma fiction ! Si ça te plaît, je suis contente, si Ellen te plaît aussi, je suis encore plus contente, et pour L... *.* bref, pas besoin de trop m'étendre à ce sujet, je crois que ma fic est un aveu de mon addiction à ce personnage (j'ai même pleuré quand il mort, c'est pour dire !). Et oui, vivement le M ! Moi aussi je l'attends avec impatience, mais il faut qu'il soit parfait. Encore un peu de patience, ça ne devrait pas trop tarder... ;D Merci, et bisous de la part de L.**

* * *

Light se réveilla rapidement ce matin là. La veille, il avait rendu visite à Misa en prenant soin de n'être pas suivi, dans un petit parc qu'il connaissait. Il lui avait reproché d'avoir donné le Death Note devant les caméras de L, et elle s'excusa longuement. « Je ne pensais pas que tu souffrirais autant en le touchant, ni que cela alarmerait L ! J'ai voulu faire comme si ce n'était qu'un simple carnet en le montrant... »

Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'à cause d'elle, ils étaient redevenus les premiers suspects de l'affaire Kira. Mais il lui avait aussi fait entrevoir son plan.

_Sarah._

Cette idiote allait être plus difficile que prévu à avoir, mais cela pimentait un peu le jeu. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de L pour l'instant, autant trouver des activités constructives. Comme faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre à sa place et jouer avec les nerfs du meilleur détective au monde. Il se prit de nouveau à rêvasser : peut-être serait-elle cette faille qu'il avait tant cherché.

* * *

Une respiration sifflante empêchait le silence d'être. Il faisait déjà jour dans la chambre mais son occupante dormait encore.

Son rêve jusqu'ici paisible se mua en cauchemar. Une alarme hurla tandis que le sol s'effritait sous ses pieds. Elle tomba longuement, sa chute lui semblait sans fin.

Ellen ouvrit brusquement les paupières et jeta sa main du côté de son réveil. Ses doigts se cognèrent au rebord de la table de chevet.

-Mais merde ! S'exclama l'élégante jeune fille dans sa langue natale.

Elle atteignit après quelques difficultés l'objet bruyant et passa en position verticale. Les yeux mi-clos, elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'accoutumer à la lumière du jour.

Sa bouche était désagréablement sèche, et elle retint une exclamation en voyant sa belle robe verte gisant au sol.

_Bordel de merde_.

La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire d'un seul coup. Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit en se frottant les yeux. La honte lui brûlait les joues. Une farandole de questions se pressait dans son crâne, et des images floues s'accompagnaient de vagues souvenirs.

Ellen coupa court à ses réflexions. Des lendemains de soirée désagréables, elle en avait vu d'autres.

Elle s'habilla dans son lit en se retenant de faire un doigt d'honneur au plafond; impossible de voir ces fichues caméras. Après de longues minutes de contorsions ridicules sous ses draps, Ellen bondit hors de son lit en voyant qu'elle était presque en retard pour ses trois heures de cours de la matinée. Elle fourra dans son sac tout ce qui traînait sur son bureau et se dépêcha de rejoindre le garage où Watari l'attendait habituellement.

Personne. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de l'attendre, et n'en avait pas l'envie non plus. Elle sortit de l'immeuble et courut à l'université, déjà haletante.

* * *

En se levant Light avait pressenti qu'il passerait une excellente journée. Mais cela dépassait toutes ses espérances.

En prenant place dans l'amphithéâtre, il remarqua l'absence de Sarah. Pourtant il était sûr qu'ils avaient un cours en commun aujourd'hui.

-Light-kun.

L'étudiant se retourna, sachant trop bien à qui appartenait cette voix. Que faisait L ici ?

-Hideki... dit-il en souriant comme s'il s'y attendait.

Le détective s'assit auprès de lui, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Il fixait le mur opposé. Après un long moment, il finit par dire, sur le ton du constat :

-Nous sommes à égalité.

Light Yagami retint un rire. Plus de conditionnels, plus d'hypothèses. Kira et L se faisaient face, et c'était à celui qui serait le plus inventif pour coincer l'autre. À égalité, vraiment ?

_Pour le moment. _

Il lutta contre le rictus qui commençait à poindre sur son visage. Garda son air impassible.

L ne pouvait rien contre lui, et pourtant il savait. Il avait besoin de preuves et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que brandir un extrait vidéo de Light avec un carnet noir, carnet d'ailleurs introuvable malgré la fouille complète de sa maison.

_Évidemment, puisqu'il repose bien gentiment dans un parc_.

Light avait tout de suite remarqué qu'on était entré dans sa chambre, et Ryûk lui confirma ceci après avoir été corrompu au moyen de trois pommes. Le jeune homme se félicita d'avoir gardé un peu du cahier de la mort dans son porte-feuilles.

Le cours commença et aucun des deux ne prononça un mot de plus. Le brouhaha se calma progressivement pour finalement disparaître et faire place à un silence quasi-religieux.

Light était occupé à jouer l'élève consciencieux en notant chaque mot prononcé par le professeur, tandis que L avait toujours le regard rivé au mur.

Quelques personnes arrivèrent en retard et prirent place discrètement.

Un demi-heure se passa ainsi, l'atmosphère restait tendue entre les deux jeunes hommes malgré leur apparente décontraction.

L'orateur s'interrompit brièvement, les sourcils froncés. Il enchaîna sur la phrase suivante.

La porte principale s'était ouverte sur Sarah, faisant se retourner la majorité des étudiants. Elle s'appuyait sur le mur, incapable de répondre à une fille qui lui demandait si tout allait bien. Sa respiration était bruyante, elle était en sueur. Elle cherchait une place du regard alors que le cours avait repris sans plus de cérémonie. Son visage changea de couleur quand elle vit que Light lui faisait signe de venir. Elle s'assit à côté de lui en tentant de reprendre sa respiration malgré une quinte de toux qui coupa le professeur. Il lui lança un regard lourd de reproches avant de continuer. Elle avala un comprimé qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche.

Light fixait Sarah avec un petit sourire.

-Quoi ? Grinça-t-elle à mi-voix.

L'étudiant prit son menton entre ses doigts mais elle s'écarta de lui comme s'il avait la peste.

-Me touche pas.

Elle montra les dents, prête à mordre. Il rit silencieusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, putain ? Elle marqua une pause, et s'étonna : Ryûzaki ?

Elle avait fini par le voir, et ce dernier la salua d'un signe de tête. Light avait remarqué le regard insistant du détective et nota ce détail mentalement. Il vit aussi le malaise de Sarah, qu'elle dissimulait piètrement.

-Tu n'as pas croisé de glace depuis combien de temps ? répondit Yagami, moqueur malgré son sourire qu'il voulait compréhensif.

-J'ai toujours eu une sale gueule, c'est pas le moment d'en rajouter.

Il sourit de plus belle. Elle ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit un chargeur, sa trousse, des feuilles déchirées qui devaient être ses cours, des barrettes, un bracelet, un foulard, et une foule d'autres objets qui semblaient avoir été jetés là-dedans de façon totalement aléatoire. Elle finit par mettre la main sur un miroir de poche et se regarda. Avec horreur elle découvrit que son maquillage de la veille avait joyeusement migré vers ses joues, que ses cheveux encadraient son visage à la manière d'une crinière de lion défoncé à l'ecstasy et enfin qu'elle avait des cernes pouvant concurrencer ceux de L.

-Sérieusement... souffla la française, d'un air dépité.

Elle frotta son visage pour faire partir le mascara et aventura ses doigts dans quelques mèches trop emmêlées.

-Attend, il t'en reste là, chuchota Light en effleurant la peau de la jeune fille de son index.

Elle frémit et lui tapa la main pour qu'il la retire. Après avoir vérifié son apparence une nouvelle fois dans le petit miroir et soupiré, elle prit un stylo pour commencer à écrire.

Light fit de même, prenant en note le cours, mais il s'aperçut assez rapidement que Sarah n'en comprenait pas un traître mot et qu'elle griffonnait quelque chose en français.

Elle dessina ensuite des bonhommes bâton, fit des dialogues. Son crayon errait au dessus de sa feuille, un peu au hasard. Elle s'endormait.

Pourquoi s'efforçait-t-elle de venir à la fac si cela s'avérait strictement inutile ? Il se pencha vers elle pour lui proposer à voix basse :

-Tu veux que je te donne mes cours tout à l'heure ?

Elle tressaillit légèrement et tourna la tête vers lui. Il sourit avec gentillesse et désigna ses feuilles de la pointe de son crayon.

-Mmmmm... Oui, ce serait cool.

Il hocha la tête et se remit à écrire.

_Pauvre imbécile_.

* * *

Ellen avait suffisamment de sujets de préoccupation pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Qu'est-ce que L faisait ici ? Elle avait été décontenancée quand elle avait croisé son regard et eut du mal à tenir sa résolution : faire comme si de rien n'était. Et cet emmerdeur de Yagami la gavait profondément avec ses techniques d'approche. Pour qui la prenait-il ?

Les trois heures furent interminables et finirent de déprimer la jeune fille. Ce jour rentrait facilement dans le top cinq des pires lendemains de soirée qu'elle ait connus. Quand la fin du cours sonna, elle ramassa ses affaires distraitement, faisant tomber la moitié de sa trousse par terre. En se baissant pour retrouver ses crayons sa tête heurta le genou de L qui venait de se lever pour sortir.

-Désolée ! S'exclama Ellen, confuse.

Il ne répondit pas et l'aida à retrouver le contenu de sa trousse éparpillé au sol. Ensuite il lui rendit ses affaires et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Merci.

-Sarah-chan devrait faire plus attention, lui répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

_Message reçu_.

Elle était sûre qu'il ne parlait pas de sa trousse. Ellen lui sourit en rangeant ses crayons et se dirigea vers Light qui l'attendait depuis cinq bonnes minutes près de la sortie. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle s'immobilisa. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna vers le détective.

-Ryûzaki... Excuse-moi pour hier soir.

Elle rencontra son regard et ne put le soutenir. Elle repartit vers la porte soulagée mais rouge.

-Tout va bien, Sarah-san ? S'enquit Light avec une hypocrisie proche du cynisme.

Elle hocha la tête et lui adressa son sourire le plus mielleux.

-Parfaitement ! C'est super sympa de ta part de me prêter tes cours...

-Non, c'est normal. Tu dois être un peu perdue ici, insinua-t-il.

Ellen haussa les épaules.

-Pas vraiment.

Son portable sonna et elle décrocha lentement, ne voulant pas avouer qu'elle était soulagée d'avoir une excuse pour échapper à Light Yagami.

-Oui ?

-Ellen ! Tu m'as presque raccroché au nez hier soir, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle sourit en entendant la voix d'Emmanuelle.

-Attend deux secondes, répondit-elle en français.

Light n'avait pas bougé.

-Pour les cours, commença Ellen, mais elle fut interrompue par le jeune homme.

-On se voit en fin d'après-midi ? Je ne peux pas te les donner tout de suite.

-Euh... Demain plutôt.

Elle n'avait pas exactement envie de le voir en dehors de l'université.

-On a nos partiels dans moins d'une semaine, lui rappela-t-il.

Elle accepta, de mauvaise grâce.

-D'accord pour cet aprem. Vers 16:00 ?

-Oui. Dans le café au coin de la rue.

Elle grimaça.

-Quoi ?

-Juste un instant. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, l'informa-t-il de son air faussement poli.

-Ouais.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et partit à pied vers l'immeuble de L.

-Désolée, Manue. Un mec atrocement lourd...

-Oui, tu vas me coûter cher en factures téléphoniques ! Les appels à l'étranger c'est pas donné.

-Pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon...

-Alors ? la coupa-t-elle. Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas chez toi !

L'expatriée marqua une pause. Ouvrit la bouche, la referma aussitôt après. Elle aperçut la limousine de Watari et accéléra le pas. L venait de sortir.

-Un peu trop de trucs pour que je t'explique en détail. J'ai fait une connerie hier soir.

-Évidemment.

-Je suis sérieuse ! S'indigna Ellen.

-Oui je m'en doute. Tu es sortie ? Demanda avec un soupir d'anticipation son interlocutrice.

-Malheureusement oui. Et pourtant je sais que je fais n'importe quoi quand je suis en colère...

-Et donc ? C'était quoi cette fois-ci ? Tu as participé à une orgie dans une maison de retraite ? Mangé un furet empaillé ? Vendu tes reins à un trafiquant d'organes ?

Ellen ne put retenir un rire nerveux.

_Si seulement_.

-J'ai embrassé un mec.

Un gloussement se fit entendre dans le téléphone.

-Et ? Tu me déçois là, je pensais que t'avais au moins couché avec un clodo...

-T'es ignoble, Manue. Mais c'est juste que j'ai embrassé... Albert. Appelons-le Albert, et...

-T'as de mauvais goûts.

-Je sais. Bref, j'ai embrassé Albert mais ce cher Albert est un handicapé social, lâcha Ellen malgré elle.

-Attend. T'as embrassé un mec chelou et il te harcèle maintenant ?

-Non ! Il est pas si bizarre que ça... Enfin si, mais lui c'est pas grave. Ce qui me gène c'est...

Emmanuelle l'interrompit aussitôt :

-Tu viens sérieusement de dire que c'était pas grave ? Albert est aussi étrange que toi en fait ?

-NON !

-Grillée.

-Mais non, ça ne me gène pas parce qu'il n'est pas si étrange que ça et que...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase.

_Les mouchards_.

Toute sa conversation avait été enregistrée, et L allait l'entendre si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

-Je vais rater mon bus ! Bisous Emmanuelle, je t'aime fort !

-Hé, me jette pas comme ça ! El ?!

Ellen raccrocha en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez délicate comme ça, il fallait qu'elle en rajoute une couche. Elle hésitait presque à revenir à l'immeuble et voulait s'enterrer six pieds sous terre, afin d'être sûre de ne jamais revoir L. La fatigue lui jouait des tours, elle devait être à bout pour commettre ce genre d'erreur.

Le chemin du retour fut beaucoup trop rapide à son goût et elle rongeait ses ongles nerveusement. Elle rentra et prit l'ascenseur le plus discrètement possible pour se terrer dans sa chambre. La conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son amie lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, et elle tentait d'imaginer la réaction du détective. Elle se rappela aussitôt qu'il resterait stoïque. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre ce néant émotionnel et aimait se persuader qu'il n'était qu'apparent.

Elle se prépara un repas et le mangea distraitement puis joua un petit moment sur sa Playstation 2. Vers quinze heure elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'ennuyait. En prenant son sac à main elle se dit que peut-être L n'était pas si indifférent. Elle se traita plusieurs fois de niaise pour avoir espéré ça et décida exceptionnellement de boycotter l'ascenseur. Un peu d'exercice physique l'aiderait à clarifier ses idées bordéliques.

_Tu n'as aucune chance_.

Ressassant toujours ses sujets d'inquiétude habituels, elle descendit jusqu'à l'atelier par mégarde.

-Sarah-san !

-Ah, Matsuda. Je me suis trompée d'étage apparemment...

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour hier soir ! Dit-il rapidement, gêné.

Ellen leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est bon.

Il s'alarma en entendant le ton froid et distant de la française.

-Je suis crevée, crut-elle bon d'ajouter en voyant Matsuda paniquer.

-Mademoiselle Sarah ! J'allais vous chercher, dit posément une voix qui s'avéra être celle de Watari.

Elle blêmit et sa colère contre L se raviva.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille en fixant ses chaussures.

-Ryûzaki aimerait vous voir. Il est dans l'atelier, l'informa le vieil homme en lissant sa moustache.

Elle releva les yeux et déglutit.

-Aaah... Euh, d'accord. Pas de soucis ! Feignit-elle avec un raclement de gorge.

Elle se traîna jusqu'au bout du couloir. Ouvrir la porte lui parut être une véritable épreuve. Elle appuya sur la poignée en choisissant une expression détendue et sereine. Son souffle resta dans sa poitrine quand elle le vit, debout face à elle.

-Watari m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

Elle avait tenté d'avoir l'air naturelle. Sa voix s'était égarée dans sa gorge, ridiculement faible. Les yeux noirs de L pesaient sur Ellen comme une chape de plomb. Elle ancra son regard sur les ordinateurs.

-Nous avons une réunion dans moins de dix minutes. J'aimerais que tu sois présente.

Elle acquiesça après avoir vérifié l'heure. 15:03. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne serait pas en retard pour voir Light.

Le ton de L était resté impersonnel au possible. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi contrariée par son attitude bien trop neutre. Ce qu'il s'était passé hier n'avait pas l'air de l'importer plus que l'assiette de gâteaux dans les mains de Watari. Ellen tira une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus. Évidemment. Elle avait pourtant prié pour que L oublie qu'elle l'avait embrassé la veille et maintenant qu'il se comportait comme si de rien n'était elle n'avait qu'une envie : le gifler.

-Sarah-chan n'a pas l'air d'avoir passé une bonne journée, affirma à mi-voix le détective en s'asseyant sur un siège proche d'elle.

Il replia ses jambes et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux, observant Ellen s'emparer du plat de biscuits que Watari avait finit par poser sur un bureau. Elle en entama un et finit par répliquer :

-Je ne vois pas exactement comment je pourrais passer une bonne journée en sachant que partout où je vais je suis écoutée, regardée... En bref, surveillée.

Les grandes mains de L entourèrent ses genoux. Ellen releva les yeux, son biscuit à moitié mangé au bord des lèvres. Leurs regards se croisèrent finalement.

-Ce n'est pas ça le vrai problème. Tu connais les enjeux de l'affaire Kira et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne peux pas encore être libérée.

Le calme du détective acheva de l'énerver, elle posa brusquement l'assiette sur le bureau.

-Tu as l'air bien renseigné, alors c'est quoi le "vrai" problème ? S'emporta la jeune fille en plantant son regard incendiaire dans les yeux de Ryûzaki.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, un sourire naquit sur le visage morne du jeune homme. Cela prit Ellen au dépourvu. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune et surtout plus humain à présent. Elle ouvrit la bouche inconsciemment.

Il prit deux gâteaux et en avala un. Il tenait le second entre son pouce et son index. Un détail frappa Ellen : il se servait très peu de ses mains en général, et s'il devait le faire il prenait les objets de cette façon particulière.

Elle se rappela l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque, quand il l'avait retenue de tomber, et la veille quand il l'avait aidée à marcher. Il ne l'avait pas saisie entre deux doigts.

_Cool, je suis plus qu'un objet_, ironisa la jeune fille pour elle-même.

Ryûzaki l'interrompit dans ses pensées en lui proposant le biscuit qu'il n'avait pas mangé.

-Tant de générosité... Tu m'épates, Ryûzaki, serina-t-elle en soupirant.

Il ignora la pique et constata :

-Tu n'as pas faim.

Ellen était sur le point de répliquer qu'elle pouvait très bien se nourrir seule et qu'elle n'était pas un animal de compagnie, mais on frappa à la porte, qui était déjà ouverte. M. Yagami fit son apparition, suivi de Mogi et Matsuda.

-Il est 15:45, la réunion aurait dû commencer depuis longtemps, déclara Sôichiro Yagami, légèrement agacé.

L hocha la tête.

-Il faut que j'y aille, annonça Ellen avec un sourire d'excuse. Tu pourra tout m'expliquer Matsuda ?

-Oui ! Je peux même prendre des notes si tu veux Sarah-san ! s'empressa d'accepter l'ancien policier.

-Ce serait super ! Je dois aller récupérer des cours, j'ai bientôt des partiels et...

L la coupa en commençant la réunion. En japonais.

Elle se sentait un peu exclue mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et quitta la pièce. Elle prit son temps pour aller jusqu'au café où elle devait retrouver Light. Malgré cela elle était arrivée avant lui. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être à l'heure, et encore moins d'être en avance. En s'asseyant contre le mur qui ceinturait l'université, sa tête se posa contre le béton. Les paupières closes, elle voulait simplement se reposer. Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir.

* * *

Lorsque Light arriva sur le lieu de rendez-vous il vit Sarah, endormie assise sur le trottoir. Cette fille n'avait donc aucune dignité ? Il s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Sarah-san ?

Elle sursauta et se mit debout précipitamment.

-Je n'aurais pas dû réviser autant hier soir.

_On y croit_.

-Excuse-moi pour le retard.

En allumant son portable elle vit qu'il était effectivement 16:30.

-C'est pas grave, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, lui assura-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

Ils entrèrent dans le petit café et commandèrent. Elle un chocolat viennois et lui un expresso. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne fasse un effort pour amorcer la conversation. Le serveur arriva pour leur servir leur boisson et fut presque intimidé par le silence pesant qui les entourait. Sarah porta le chocolat à sa bouche, souffla, but, souffla encore.

-Tu es au Japon depuis longtemps ? questionna poliment Light.

Elle prit une gorgée, posa la tasse et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Mmm.

Il ne se laissa pas intimider par la mauvaise volonté évidente de l'étudiante. Il posa un paquet de feuilles sur la table.

-Voilà... J'ai traduit en anglais, mais tu passera tes partiels en japonais ?

Elle fixait les cours, étonnée.

-Non, je me suis arrangée avec l'université pour les passer en anglais. Ça a du te prendre du temps pour tout traduire...

Elle prit les papiers et commença à feuilleter. Tout était classé et numéroté.

A ce moment là, une serveuse passait derrière elle et le plateau qu'elle tenait tangua, en déséquilibre. Sarah laissa s'échapper une exclamation de surprise quand elle sentit un liquide froid l'éclabousser. Sa mâchoire se décrocha lorsqu'elle vit ses cours ravagés par du Coca-Cola et du Sprite mélangés.

-Putain, jura-t-elle en français.

Elle tenait toujours les feuilles, penaude. La serveuse se répandait en excuses et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient partir sans payer l'addition, mais cela ne consola pas Sarah. Light remarqua que son haut blanc était devenu transparent.

-Tu devrais aller te changer.

-Les cours... articula Sarah.

Elle les épongeait avec les serviettes que lui proposait la serveuse et fit de même avec sa blouse qui lui collait à la peau. En parfait gentleman Light lui proposa sa veste pour qu'elle puisse sortir du café dans une tenue décente.

-Merci, lui dit la jeune fille avec sincérité.

-De rien. Tu veux que je réimprime ça ? J'ai gardé la traduction sur mon ordinateur, l'informa le jeune homme d'un air compréhensif.

-Oui, s'il te plait ! s'empressa d'accepter Sarah.

Ils sortirent dans la rue et il lui proposa de venir chez lui pour qu'il s'en occupe aussitôt. Ainsi elle pourrait réviser dès ce soir. Elle hésita et regarda les feuilles à présent illisibles. L'encre s'était étalée et le papier se déchirait sous ses doigts. Elle donna son accord du bout des lèvres.

_Parfait_.

Ils marchaient dans une ruelle sombre et il la prévint qu'ils étaient presque arrivés. Light eut un rictus en repensant à cette serveuse qui avait été si facile à soudoyer. Un peu d'argent et les mouchards de L -il y en avait forcément sur Sarah- n'étaient plus en état de fonctionner. Maintenant personne ne volerait au secours de cette gourde.

* * *

Ellen surveillait Light du coin de l'œil. Ils étaient maintenant face à un entrepôt désert, et elle devait admettre que le tournant que prenait la situation l'inquiétait un peu. Dans son esprit, le mot "Kira" clignotait en rouge à la manière de l'enseigne d'un motel glauque, et elle avait du mal à ordonner ses pensées. Serrant déjà les poings, elle était prête à se défendre.

-Si tu cries je te tue, lui annonça froidement Light en enserrant sa nuque de sa main droite.

Elle se mâchonnait la joue jusqu'au sang. Le contact de sa peau la mettait mal à l'aise.

-Tu es Kira.

Light ricana tandis que ses doigts resserraient leur prise. Ellen se figea. Ses yeux écarquillés s'étaient posés sur une créature étrange. La respiration de la jeune fille s'accéléra à la vue de la chose cauchemardesque qui s'approchait d'eux. Elle essaya de faire un pas en arrière mais se retrouva coincée contre Light, bien plus grand et fort qu'elle. Il la tenait toujours malgré sa lutte acharnée. Le menton d'Ellen tremblait et elle avait envie de procéder à l'ablation de ses glandes lacrymales au cutter en sentant son visage se mouiller.

La créature la fixait de ses yeux globuleux et jaunâtres. Sa bouche hérissée de crocs pointus se fendit plus encore. La situation avait l'air de l'amuser : son sourire hideux s'incurvait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Sa peau était aussi flasque et blanche que celle d'un noyé.

-Voici Ryûk, dieu de la mort. _Ellen_, ne sois pas impolie... Présente-toi, susurra Light en l'approchant du monstre.

Son cerveau s'arrêta subitement de traiter toute information. Elle se colla un peu plus au jeune homme pour échapper au Shinigami, et elle entendit ce dernier rire. D'abord doucement puis, le volume sonore allant crescendo, à gorge déployée. Cela lui fit mal de l'admettre, mais ce son acheva de la terroriser. C'était un rire malsain, un rire de fou.

Comment connaissait-il son vrai prénom ? Elle poussa Light et s'écarta de Ryûk. Sa tête lui brûlait et pourtant elle tremblait de froid.

-Je déteste les conventions sociales, répliqua Ellen.

En regardant Ryûk elle utilisa tout ce qui lui restait d'audace, déclarant sur le ton du constat :

-La mort est laide.

Son champ de vision était parsemé de tâches. C'était officiellement son pire lendemain de soirée, loin devant les quatre autres inclus dans le top cinq.

Elle s'évanouit.

* * *

** Alors alors alors alors ? Une idée pour tirer Ellen de cette situation délicate ? Non ? Bon, j'écris son nom dans le Death Note... *mode barge activé* **

**J'ai relu que deux fois ce chapitre pour cause : flemme (vous pouvez me huer) alors peut-être y a-t-il des vilaines fautes qui jouent à cache-cache ! Si c'est le cas, faîtes moi coucou en cliquant sur review ! ****Sinon... Si je vous avoue que j'ai adoré mettre en place le plan de Light, je passe pour une sadique ? ****Pas beaucoup de L x Ellen à ce chapitre, mais on profite mieux de ce qui sait se faire attendre, vous ne trouvez pas ? **

**C'est presque la fin du bac (et oui, tout le monde n'a pas terminé) ! _Hold on_ pour ceux qui le passent encore, vous avez tout mon respect ^^ **

**Une dernière chose : n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui fait toute la différence, parce que ça me motive vraiment pour écrire des chapitres longs et intéressants ! Je pense à vous quand je planche sur mes chapitres ;) **

******Bisous à vous et portez-vous bien !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello :P Plage, sable et cocotiers, c'est les vacances, pardi ! Pour fêter ça dignement (avec quelques jours de retard, mais on fera comme de si de rien n'était) un chapitre ! Et lui aussi il est assez long, mais surtout vous allez découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de cette pauvre Ellen ! Et c'est pas exactement le fun in the sun pour elle... Je vous laisse en juger par vous-même, bonne lecture ! **

**Ana : Coucou, et merci pour tes reviews, ne t'inquiète pas je les ai toutes reçues :D Awww, je suis trop contente de lire tout ton amour pour Ellen (bah oui, on est à quelques détails près les mêmes, du coup ça me fait encore plus plaisir .) Oui, c'est assez épique d'arriver en amphi comme ça... Une centaine de paires d'yeux braquées sur toi alors que t'es pas démaquillée de la veille, ça doit pas mettre à l'aise ! **

**Et pour Light... Mouahaha, cette fiction me force à le redouter. Pour te répondre, Ellen ne va pas s'en sortir. Et je ne rigole pas, elle va juste sombrer un peu plus sans avoir la possibilité de faire autrement :/ Bon je m'arrête là, je veux pas te spoiler ! Totally Spies, ça aurait été dingue xD Mais j'aurais un peu cassé l'ambiance "cerveau contre cerveau" (j'écris des trucs bizarres parfois...) . Ahah, oui en effet, tu as été affectée par cette scène ;P **

**L à la rescousse ? Hum... ;) Au fait, ce serait un peu plus M dans ce chapitre (pas de M à proprement parler, mais des scènes un peu plus... Well...) **

**GekkoNoUta : Tu participes à la montée du niveau de la mer ! Oui, j'ai également eu une période "deuil" assez conséquente ^^ Merci pour ce review et contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu ! Tu verra, celui-ci ne va pas te décevoir (imagine t'aimes pas :O t'as pas le choix en fait, je me sentirais trop mal !) **

* * *

Quand L et les autres membres de l'équipe d'investigation arrivèrent sur les lieux, un silence absolu les entoura. Le parking était désert et le temps lourd. On s'attendait à ce qu'un orage éclate à tout moment.

Tous se figèrent devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

Le soleil à son déclin baignait le visage d'Ellen dans une lumière sanglante, et elle fixait son téléphone avec ahurissement.

-Tout va bien ? osa lui demander Mogi.

Elle était à genoux sur le sol, ses vêtements maculés de terre. On apercevait au travers le textile déchiré ses membres couverts d'égratignures. Dans ses mains elle tenait son portable serré comme on s'agrippe à une bouée de sauvetage.

Un cercle funèbre était formé autour de la jeune fille : cinq hommes gisaient sans vie à ses pieds.

-Sarah-san ? L'appela Matsuda, refusant d'admettre l'évidence.

Elle redressa lentement la tête et ils purent voir que sa joue droite prenait une couleur bleutée. Ses yeux déversaient un flot continu de larmes contre lesquelles elle semblait avoir arrêté de lutter depuis longtemps.

-Watashi wa Kira desu **(Je suis Kira)**.

La déclaration finit de les désemparer. Les ex-policiers cherchaient L du regard pour connaître la démarche à suivre. Il eut une absence.

Le détective finit par se diriger vers Ellen et prit son téléphone. Elle ne voulut pas le lâcher mais il la força doucement à lui donner. Ensuite il la releva et la mena vers la voiture.

-Mais... Ryûzaki..?

L'interpellé se retourna vers Matsuda, son visage était redevenu impénétrable.

-Commencez l'enquête, je l'emmène à l'immeuble pour l'interroger.

La portière claqua et M. Yagami fixait les victimes avec malaise.

Mogi commençait à retourner les cadavres et constata qu'ils avaient tous des badges à leur nom.

-Pas de conclusions hâtives, d'accord ? Sourit difficilement l'ancien chef de la police de Tokyo, une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Matsuda.

* * *

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda enfin L quand ils furent assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Ils étaient restés silencieux pendant tout le trajet. Ellen avait progressivement arrêté de pleurer et s'obstinait à regarder le paysage défiler, tandis que L s'était recroquevillé sur son siège comme à son habitude.

-J'ai avoué être Kira, tu devra te contenter de ça.

Elle croisa les bras et se résolut à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Light te menace, déduit le détective sans difficulté.

Ellen ne dit pas un mot de plus. Comment avait-il deviné ?

L pressait son pouce contre ses dents.

-Si tu refuses de parler je vais rencontrer plus de difficultés pour t'aider.

Elle eût un sourire amer mais ne répondit pas.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance, constata le jeune homme.

Elle sentit qu'il était déçu. Pourtant, de son expression faciale à sa position, rien n'indiquait que ce fut le cas.

-Tu ne trompes personne en prétendant être Kira, poursuivit-il.

-Pourtant les faits sont là... souffla-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur. En se levant, elle s'excusa :

-Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Il hocha la tête tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers les toilettes pour vomir.

* * *

Quand Ellen avait reprit conscience, la première chose qu'elle avait vu était le visage triomphant de Light. Le dieu de la mort était toujours à ses côtés, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se produise. Même en se rappelant qu'il avait besoin de son nom complet pour la tuer, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer autre chose que sa mort prochaine. Et peut-être connaissait-il son nom de famille ? Il avait sûrement fait des recherches du côté de l'université.

_Enfoiré._

Et dire qu'elle s'était évanouie devant ce type. Comment pouvait-elle avoir l'air convaincante après ça ?

-Tu te sens mieux ? Osa lui demander Light avec cette insupportable hypocrisie qui dégoulinait de chaque mot.

Sa voix résonna dans l'entrepôt vide. Elle se redressa.

_Si Kira ne m'a pas tuée, alors il va m'utiliser._

-Tu n'as plus besoin de prendre ta voix mielleuse maintenant que je sais à quel point tu n'es qu'un ignoble connard.

Ellen savait qu'elle paierait ses paroles tôt ou tard. Sa mâchoire se contracta.

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, lui asséna-t-il.

En se mettant debout, elle poussa un soupir particulièrement bruyant pour signifier son impatience.

-C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé pour sauver ton égo démesuré ?

_Arrête ça. Il va te buter_.

Il était furieux mais se contint. Il avait besoin d'elle et ne pouvait pas la tuer maintenant.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ?

Un sourire narquois barra son visage quelques millièmes de secondes.

Le sourcil gauche d'Ellen se souleva légèrement. C'était loin de la rassurer.

-Il y avait ton nom complet dans ton agenda, éluda le jeune homme en agitant une feuille sous son nez. Tu devrais te montrer plus vigilante à l'avenir.

_Merde_.

L lui avait pourtant fait comprendre qu'elle devait faire attention. Elle aperçut _Ellen De Kirza_, tracé de sa propre main sur la page arrachée. Il lâcha négligemment le papier qui se posa avec lenteur sur le sol poussiéreux.

Light lui tourna le dos et partit. Quand il fut dehors, Ellen ramassa la feuille issue de son agenda pour regarder de plus près. Sous son nom, un message était écrit avec des lettres découpées dans un journal. _Sois Kira ou ta mort sera honteuse et ton agonie lente._ Elle reposa la note par terre et fixa le mur en béton armé. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-PUTAIN ! Éructa la jeune fille en plantant ses ongles dans ses paumes.

Pourquoi ce genre de trucs dingues n'arrivaient qu'à elle ? Au moins les intentions de Light avaient le mérite d'être claires. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus c'était le fait qu'il lui ordonne d'être Kira alors qu'elle était quasiment innocentée...  
_C'est quoi la suite ?_ Se demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

Parce qu'il était évident qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

Elle aperçut un briquet qui trônait bien en évidence, juste devant la sortie. L'enfoiré avait tout prévu. En mettant le feu au message, elle se demanda si le briquet pouvait constituer une preuve. Elle s'empêcha de penser une telle chose.

_Il va te buter_.

Une fois que la feuille fut entièrement consumée, elle quitta l'endroit avec méfiance. Quelque chose lui disait que tout se jouerait dans quelques instants. Il se faisait tard et soleil allait se coucher. L'après-midi avait-été chaude malgré le ciel bas, nuageux. Habituellement elle appréciait ce genre d'atmosphère électrique, mais là ça ne faisait que l'énerver davantage. Cette rue était silencieuse, et elle pressa le pas. L'entrepôt se trouvait dans une zone industrielle. Les alentours étaient peu avenants, le paysage était constitué de vieilles usines et bâtiments abandonnés. En regardant au loin, Ellen vit un homme vêtu d'un uniforme qui marchait dans sa direction, de l'autre côté du trottoir. Elle s'obligea à ne pas penser au pire et continua à avancer. Plus il se rapprochait et plus son rythme cardiaque augmentait.

-Shitsurei shimasu ? **(Excusez-moi ?)**

Légèrement tendue, Ellen se tourna vers lui. Il avait traversé la route et venait à sa rencontre. Il était grand et mince, semblait avoir la vingtaine. Il travaillait sûrement dans des bureaux, et il portait encore son badge à son nom.

_Toshide Kidesa_.

-Yes.

Elle avait répondu en anglais pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne parlait que cette langue. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et sourit. Elle tenta de faire de même, mais ne parvint qu'à tordre ses lèvres dans une moue pincée.

-Do you have a lighter ? **(Avez-vous un briquet ?)**

_Coïncidence ? _

-Yes I do. Wait a second...** (Oui. Un instant...)**

Elle extirpa le briquet de Light de sa poche et alluma sa cigarette. Elle s'apprêtait à remettre l'objet dans sa poche quand l'homme attrapa son poignet.

-Let me go. **(Lâchez-moi.)**

Il ne répondit rien et s'empara du briquet pour le jeter au loin. Il ricocha sur le sol et finit par atterrir sous un buisson. Difficile de le retrouver là-dedans, avec toutes ces ronces. Elle se rappela que Kira pouvait contrôler ses victimes avant leur mort. Son estomac se noua alors qu'elle sentait le plan de Light se profiler dangereusement.

Il la poussa et elle perdit l'équilibre, manquant de tomber. Ellen aperçut derrière l'homme trois autres individus. Elle s'écarta de lui mais il se rapprochait malgré tout, menaçant du haut de son bon mètre quatre-vingt peu courant au Japon.

-AU SECOURS ! s'époumona la jeune fille pour attirer l'attention des trois autres.

Ils vinrent vers elle et l'un d'eux prit l'homme par les épaules pour le retenir en arrière. Ellen en profita pour reculer de cinq grands pas.

-Th...Thanks **(M...Merci)**, parvint-elle à prononcer avec peine, encore effrayée.

Ils ne lui prêtèrent pas attention.

Celui qui était venu pour arrêter l'autre alors qu'il se montrait menaçant lui demanda quelque chose en japonais. Ce dernier acquiesça et Ellen remarqua que les deux autres la fixaient d'un regard étrangement vide. Ils avaient tous les quatre les mêmes uniformes. Ils devaient rentrer du travail.

Elle fit encore un pas en arrière.

-Ne, ikanai ! **(Hé, mais pars pas !)** protesta l'un d'eux, presque aussi grand que le dénommé Kidesa mais nettement plus large. Son visage était inexpressif, ses yeux minuscules jaugeaient Ellen.

Cette dernière retenait son souffle, fit un autre pas. Elle n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il venait de lui dire mais n'eut aucun mal à se douter que ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

-Chiba-kun. Can't you see you frighten her? Come here! **(Chiba-kun, tu ne vois pas que tu l'effraie ? Allez, viens là !)**, l'appela l'homme qui l'avait aidée.

Il était maigre, de taille moyenne. Ses joues étaient grêlées de cicatrices d'acné, ses cheveux mi-longs et fourchus.

Elle ne bougea pas. C'était comme si ses jambes étaient une partie totalement indépendante de son corps. Le troisième homme, un peu plus vieux avec un début de calvitie, rit. Il finit par dire, d'une voix de fumeur :

-I heard that the european ones were so tame... **(Il paraît que les européennes ne sont pas farouches...)**

Les autres s'esclaffèrent grassement. Ellen sentit son visage se décolorer tandis que le petit groupe s'avançait vers elle. Elle voulut répliquer quelque chose de cassant mais ne parvint qu'à ouvrir la bouche; elle venait de remarquer qu'ils portaient tous des badges à leur nom. Si son corps refusait de lui répondre, ses idées étaient étonnamment claires depuis qu'elle avait repris conscience un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle craignait de comprendre ce que Light avait prévu pour l'inculper.

-Why you so leery? **(Pourquoi t'es aussi méfiante ?)**

Ces types allaient l'agresser puis mourir. Ainsi il apparaîtrait qu'elle était effectivement Kira et qu'elle avait finit par utiliser son pouvoir pour se défendre d'une bande de violeurs.

Une poussée d'adrénaline l'aida à réagir. Elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Étant une excellente sprinteuse, Ellen réussit à s'enfuir sans problèmes, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de l'avoir suivie.

_Étrange_.

Elle continua néanmoins sa course, décidant qu'elle ne serait vraiment en sécurité qu'une fois l'immeuble de L atteint. Ralentissant progressivement, elle se soupçonna d'avoir extrapolé. Peut-être étaient-ils juste des types étranges... En relevant la tête, Ellen sursauta. L'un d'entre eux -le plus baraqué, avec ses yeux en fente- se tenait au bout de la rue. Il lui adressa un sourire suffisant.

-You, again... What a surprise. **(Encore toi... Quelle surprise.)**

Elle fit demi-tour et se précipita à l'autre extrémité de la rue. L'ancien acnéique surgit pour lui barrer la route. Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner et accéléra pour se jeter dans ses jambes. Ellen atterrit durement sur le bitume, s'arrachant la peau des genoux et celle de ses paumes, mais cela lui permit de passer derrière l'homme. Elle se releva péniblement et recommença à courir quand elle heurta le torse de Kidesa de plein fouet, retombant au sol. Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Ellen, et elle se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens pour lui échapper. Les deux autres s'approchaient, et elle vit avec horreur que celui avec la gorge enrouée était déjà là, un portable dans les mains.

_Le mien_.

Elle se débattit de plus belle mais ne récolta qu'un coup de poing au visage, envoyé par l'ancien acnéique.

-Just calm down, OK ?** (Calme-toi, d'accord ?)**

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui caressa la joue à m'endroit exacte où il l'avait frappée. Le bruit insupportable et continu de son téléphone en train de prendre des photos finissait d'horrifier la jeune fille. Elle mordit la main de Kidesa et hurla à plein poumons. L'armoire à glace était arrivée, il la gifla.

Elle ne sut pas exactement pourquoi, mais la pression sur sa mâchoire exercée par celui qui la faisait taire se relâcha. Elle recommença à lutter en voyant un nouvel homme arriver.

-Teishi Shimasu ! **(Arrêtez !)**

Lui et ses ravisseurs dirent quelques mots en japonais qu'elle ne comprit pas. Ils en vinrent rapidement aux mains, et Ellen en profita pour rejeter sa tête en arrière violemment, heurtant le nez de Kidesa. Elle donna un coup de coude brutal dans l'estomac de celui qui la retenait depuis le début et se redressa pour s'enfuir, ramassant en urgence son portable qui venait de tomber. Elle essaya de composer un numéro mais cela la ralentissait dans sa course. Elle traversa un parc désert, trébucha sur une racine et s'écroula au sol. Elle entendait des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle se remit donc sur ses jambes en toute hâte. Elle coupa par des fourrés, se griffant dans les arbustes et se frayant tant bien que mal un chemin malgré les branches épineuses qui s'accrochaient à sa peau. Sa respiration était toujours plus laborieuse, elle se tenait la gorge pour continuer. Elle perdait de la vitesse, incapable de tenir la distance.

Elle finit par déboucher sur un parking désert, ne vit personne. En ouvrant son téléphone à clapet elle appela le plus vite qu'elle put celui qu'elle considérait à présent comme son dernier recours.

-Ici L.

Elle défaillit au son de sa voix. Kidesa venait de débouler sur le parking.

-Ryûzaki, j'ai un gros problème ! Aide-moi, ils vont... Ils vont...

Une toux la coupa subitement, elle s'était remise à courir désespérément en voyant les trois autres types arriver, l'armoire à glace traînait l'homme qui avait essayé de la sauver. Elle ne put aller très loin, son asthme se manifestant toujours plus visiblement.

-Ryûzaki, je...

-Où es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il sur son ton habituel.

Les hommes se rapprochaient. Plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres...

-J'en sais rien ! Un parking... Dans un quartier industriel... Il y a un parc à côté. Je suis toute seule, aide-moi, sanglota Ellen en cédant à la panique.

-Ne raccroche pas, on arrive.

Kidesa la héla, marchant vers elle d'un pas assuré :

-Hé, montre nous les photos ! Je suis sûr que t'es bonne dessus.

Elle agrippa plus fermement son portable, et sentit ses genoux s'entrechoquer.

-Ryû...Ryûzaki..., l'appela la jeune fille d'un ton suppliant qu'elle n'essayait même pas d'affermir.

Ils s'avançaient toujours vers elle et Ellen se demandait si le pauvre homme qu'ils traînaient était encore vivant. Ils se parlaient à présent en japonais et ricanaient.

-On arrive, lui répéta L alors que son souffle devenait plus erratique et bruyant.

Elle n'avait plus de médicament pour contrer son asthme, l'ayant utilisé le matin même dans l'amphithéâtre. Ses poumons sifflaient à chaque inspiration, et elle sentait son sang pulser dans ses tempes. C'était comme si sa gorge était devenue trop étroite pour laisser passer l'air.

L'armoire à glace jeta le corps qu'il avait amené jusqu'ici aux pieds d'Ellen. De stupeur, elle laissa ses bras retomber sans pour autant lâcher le téléphone. En guise d'explication, l'acnéique sourit, repassant à l'anglais :

-Il ne risque plus de nous interrompre.

Ellen se dit que peut-être s'était-elle trompée. Qu'il ne faisaient pas partie du plan de Light. Qu'ils n'allaient pas mourir avant d'avoir commis... _Ça_. Oui.. Et s'ils mourraient seulement après ?

Ils l'encerclèrent pour contrer toute tentative de fuite. Ellen n'entendait plus que le bruit de leurs semelles sur le goudron, leurs exclamations satisfaites. Ses yeux fuyaient vers la route.

_Trop tard_.

Les hommes se mouvaient d'un pas délibérément lent. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne soit à leur portée. Elle serrait le téléphone à s'en blanchir les jointures des doigts. Sa salive se fit abondante; une nausée la prenait.

_Presque_. Ils y étaient presque. Le plus vieux posa ses mains sur ses épaules tremblantes et commença à faire glisser la blouse.

Sentir ses épaules nues et les regards dérangeants en étaient trop pour la jeune fille.

-ASSEZ ! s'époumona-t-elle dans sa langue maternelle.

Ils rirent, mais finirent par s'interrompre. Celui avec la voix de fumeur retira ses mains de sa peau pour les appuyer contre son cœur. Il leva ses yeux révulsés vers Ellen et hoquetait. Alors que les autres s'apprêtaient à le soutenir pour l'asseoir ils furent prit des mêmes symptômes. Les hommes s'écroulèrent au sol après des convulsions douloureuses, presque dans une parfaite synchronisation.

_Morts ?_

Ses propres jambes cédèrent et ses genoux déjà écorchés entrèrent de nouveau en contact avec le sol. Elle grimaça. En raccrochant machinalement elle se mit à fixer son fond d'écran, hésitante. Elle eut besoin de beaucoup de courage pour aller dans son dossier "photos". La quantité de clichés qu'ils avaient eu le temps de prendre l'horrifia. Elle commença a les effacer un par un en détournant le regard, incapable d'en supporter plus.

Ellen entendit les moteurs de deux voitures approcher, puis des portières claquer. Trop occupée à fixer une des photos sur laquelle ses yeux étaient malencontreusement tombés, elle remarqua tardivement l'arrivée de l'équipe d'investigation.

-Je suis Kira, déclara-t-elle en japonais tandis qu'elle délaissait l'écran.

* * *

Ellen retourna dans la salle d'interrogatoire après s'être longuement rincée la bouche. L n'avait pas bougé, il fixait la table avec intérêt.

-Est-ce qu'on... Pourrait remettre ça à plus tard ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux vers elle.

-Je suppose que oui. Mais cela va ralentir l'enquête.

Voix blanche, attitude indifférente. L dans toute sa splendeur.

Sans qu'elle puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, Ellen se remit à pleurer. Elle partit sans lui répondre.

Sa respiration était peu à peu redevenue plus régulière. Sa gorge restait tout de même irritée, mais elle avait de quoi se soigner dans son appartement. Une fois arrivée, elle ingurgita une grande quantité de médicaments, sachant délibérément qu'il y en avait trop, et alluma la télévision sans trop y réfléchir.

Elle resta debout longtemps, obnubilée par les images défilant sous ses yeux. Finissant par prendre des chips dans le placard elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, engouffrant la nourriture sans s'arrêter. Quand le sachet fut terminé, elle attaqua un paquet de gâteaux secs. Elle changeait parfois de chaîne distraitement, accordait un peu d'attention au documentaire ou au film diffusé, mais son esprit retournait invariablement _là-bas_. Comme si quelqu'un la forçait à revivre encore et encore ces moments détestables. Un sentiment qu'elle connaissait trop bien faisait son nid au creux de son ventre, lui serrant les entrailles sans pitié. Le vide.

Alors elle portait à sa bouche un biscuit de plus. Mais le vide ne se laissait pas remplir si facilement. Il était toujours là, il nouait sa gorge et la faisait se sentir... _Étrangère_. C'était le mot juste. Même son corps lui semblait inconnu et encombrant.

Son mal-être s'accrut d'heures en heures, nourri par la solitude. Ses yeux la brûlaient et ses tempes étaient douloureuses. Elle avait bien trop pleuré. Elle partit chercher des couvertures et revint se blottir dans le canapé pour bénéficier de la présence fictive des personnages du film qu'elle suivait de loin. En se roulant en boule, elle commença à se sentir un peu mieux. Les voix de la télé la rassuraient. C'est à ce moment précis que l'électricité fut coupée, la laissant dans le noir et le silence le plus complet.

La peur était revenue.

* * *

Quand la jeune fille s'était éclipsée de la salle d'interrogatoire, L avait immédiatement sorti le portable de sa poche. Il mit peu de temps à trouver les photographies prises par les agresseurs d'Ellen. Chaque cliché était plus difficile à regarder que le précédent, il les observa pourtant tous sans ciller. C'était bien les hommes retrouvés morts à côté d'elle; seul le cinquième, celui sans badge à son nom, ne figurait sur aucune des photographies.

Celui là ne devait pas faire parti du plan de Light Yagami. Avait-il tenté de venir en aide à Ellen ? Certainement. Light avait dû indiquer que toute personne interférant dans l'agression devrait être tuée. Ainsi, pas de témoignage pouvant révéler que les hommes étaient tombés morts sans qu'Ellen ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

Light ne faisait pas défaut à sa réputation d'étudiant surdoué. Tout avait été savamment calculé pour mener Ellen à sa perte.

Quand elle fut de retour dans la pièce, il ne parvint pas à s'extirper de ses pensées, encore moins à la regarder après ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il l'avait entendue étouffer un sanglot en fermant doucement la porte. Puis il s'était installé derrière les écrans de l'atelier. Il avait remarqué la quantité indécente de comprimés qu'elle s'était octroyée. Il l'avait vue se goinfrer, avachie dans son canapé, le regard ailleurs. Si habituellement elle n'était qu'égarée, là elle était bel et bien perdue.

Tard dans la soirée, en contemplant vaguement sa tasse de thé pleine de sucre à peine entamée, il finit par se lever de son siège.

Tout le monde était rentré chez soi après un court débriefing dans lequel L expliqua ses conclusions -qui irritèrent fortement M. Yagami. Au cours de la précédente réunion qui avait eu lieu l'après-midi même, L avait montré les extraits vidéos de Light et du mystérieux cahier noir. Cela avait déplu à son père, mais il admit tout de même que la façon dont il le reçut était suspecte, de même que son hurlement.

Sôichiro Yagami avait également du mal à croire qu'Ellen puisse être Kira, mais trouvait que tout concordait trop bien pour que ce soit un coup monté. Matsuda, quant à lui, était fermement convaincu de l'innocence de la française, tandis que Mogi avait plus tendance à s'accorder avec M. Yagami. D'un commun accord, ils resserrèrent considérablement la surveillance de Light; son père avait refusé de le laisser de nouveau vivre à l'immeuble à cause des soupçons de sa femme. Il serait convoqué le lendemain pour être interrogé.

L se dirigea vers le compteur électrique. Il abaissa l'une des manettes, plongeant l'immeuble tout entier dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Ellen sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Le soir où Matsuda était venu lui revint en mémoire. Elle s'aplatit sur le canapé et se terra sous les multiples couvertures.

On frappa de nouveau.

Elle resta silencieuse. La voix étouffée de L lui parvint.

-C'est Ryûzaki. Ouvre, s'il te plaît.

Après une courte hésitation, elle finit par répondre :

-Tu peux entrer.

Le bruit de ses pieds nus sur le parquet résonna dans la pièce. Ellen se redressa pour le voir. La grande baie vitrée qui ouvrait l'appartement sur Tokyo les éclairait faiblement des lumières de la ville. Malgré la pénombre, elle distinguait clairement les grands yeux noirs de Ryûzaki. Il se tenait immobile à quelques mètres d'elle et la fixait. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de parler.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Les mots furent prononcés doucement, à mi-voix. Ellen ne comprenait pas.

-Pour la coupure de courant ? C'est bon. D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

L ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle avait deviné rapidement.

-Si les membres de l'équipe d'investigation me voyaient venir te parler, ils croiraient que je ne suis pas neutre et que je cherche à t'innocenter à cause de notre relation.

Elle hocha la tête et se sentit un peu mieux. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si seule, après tout ?

-Je tenais à m'excuser auprès de Sarah-chan. Je suis directement impliqué dans ce qui t'es arrivé cet après-midi, reprit-il.

-Comment ça ? Ryûzaki...? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? le questionna-t-elle avec appréhension.

Le détective marqua une pause. Poursuivit :

-Je t'ai envoyée dans l'université de Light parce que j'avais la certitude de sa culpabilité dans l'affaire Kira. Comme il ne pouvait rien faire contre moi, je me doutais qu'il essaierait de se servir de toi.

-Alors qu'en réalité, c'est toi qui m'utilisais, dit-elle faiblement, exprimant à haute voix la pensée de L.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Elle perdit son regard sur les grattes-ciels environnants. Le manque de réaction d'Ellen était étrange.

-Je voulais qu'il fasse une erreur qui nous permette de l'inculper définitivement.

Un bruit sourd retentit. Elle s'était laissée retomber sur le canapé, allongée.

-Tu peux repartir.

Son ton était distant. Il l'ignora et s'assit malgré tout à côté d'elle, écartant les couvertures pour se faire une place.

-Quand je te propose de repartir, chez les êtres humains normalement constitués, ça signifie "casse-toi", siffla-t-elle méchamment.

Il n'esquissa pas même un mouvement.

-Il est normal que tu sois en colère.

-Si tu es venu simplement pour te donner bonne conscience, tu peux y aller, répliqua froidement Ellen.

-J'ai vu les photos.

Elle sursauta et se rassit, son malaise grandissant tandis qu'elle sentait le regard de Ryûzaki se poser de nouveau sur elle. Il s'était tourné de façon à lui faire face. Elle se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher de lui. Sa main claqua la joue de L avec force.

Il ne parut pas surpris, comme s'il avait recherché cette réaction.

-Je te hais !

Elle le gifla de nouveau. Il ne fit rien. Elle saisit le col de son habituel tee-shirt blanc et le secoua :

-Mais réagis, putain !

Elle pleurait doucement tout en restant accrochée à L. Il posa sa main sur sa tête en regardant ses yeux humides. Elle se calma peu à peu, sa lassitude aidant.

Le front de la jeune fille finit par s'appuyer sur son épaule. Il n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Ivre de fatigue, elle s'assoupit. L sentit Ellen glisser, Il quitta sa position habituelle et étendit les jambes. Sa tête atterrit successivement sur son torse, puis ses genoux. Le visage tourné vers lui, elle agrippait toujours un pan de son tee-shirt. Ils tinrent cette position jusqu'au matin.

Oui, il y avait bien du génie dans Ellen De Kirza.

* * *

**Je finis le chapitre sur un moment cute :3 (alors que le reste était horrible :'( comment j'ai pu faire tout ça à Ellen ?) **

**Le plan de Light était légèrement plus complexe que ce que j'ai laissé apparaître dans le chapitre précédent, cet enfoiré a bien réussi son coup ^^ **

**Bref, vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis trop pressée d'avoir vos avis, ce que je pense de ce chapitre reste mitigé ! **

**Je vous embrasse très fort sur la joue, et bonne chance à tous ceux qui ne sont pas encore en vacances, je vous offre... Mon soutient (useless) ! **

**Pour tous les veinards qui profitent déjà du beau temps... POPOPOOOO ! It's time to dance ! Heyyy, macarena, AH ! **

**Merci aux lectrices ! Merci surtout aux revieweuses, love you. **


End file.
